Living a romance
by Samarium
Summary: Isabella Mary Swan is a very rare creature of the supernatural, living among the humans. But she's about to discover she's not the only one. Rating may change...
1. Preface

_Preface_

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Well, that's what I want the humans to think. My real name is Marydith.

I am a far offspring of Eros. As the gods and goddesses began to extinct, Ethers started to take over their work.

Ethers are eternal protectors. We are born again and again, have to learn our ancestor's gifts again and again, have to protect human lives again and again.

Because that's what we were made for.

I am one of them. The Ether of Love.

But I am different. In the period Ethers learn how to use their powers, they can't fulfil their job yet. And people needed love all the time. That's why I am immortal.

I know who were meant to be together, with not so much as a glance. Even when I don't want to know that.

And when I know, I am able to use any of the Ether's powers to bring them together.

My best friend and Ether of the Rainbow, Iraz and I reached Forks a long time ago. If I would have known by then that I would meet my own better half, I would have ran away, screaming.

We were not the only mythical creatures living among humans.

* * *

**AN: Don't look so shocked! Yes, I know I removed the other chapters on this story, but that was because I reread it and saw I made some embarassing mistakes in them. :*-( The story stays more or less the same, so if you read the story already, do not worry at all. You only know what will happen until chapter 12. No problem! And now you will have a reason to read it again, because I am sure, you have forgotten about it all.**

**So please don't be angry! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Here is edited chapter one! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter one_

"C'mon, choose a spot already, stupid Aygo!" I growled at the driver in front of me, who was blocking the whole parking lot for me.

I was a little later then normal, I'd forgotten about the time at the hospital where I'd been all night.

The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-coloured bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first.

After I parked my Bordeaux red Jaguar XF, I ran into the building and rushed to my locker. I threw my books in it except Spain and Physics. I didn't need to look on my schedule, since I had a photographic memory.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check my appearance in its reflection, instantly making a mental note to hang a mirror in my locker. I checked my brown hair and eyes, also checking if the glasses hid my ruby eyes and coloured them brown. The glasses were enchanted by Iraz, offspring of Iris, goddess of the rainbow, and of course my best friend. He had been travelling with me for years, supporting me in my journey to create love.

We stayed in one place for a year, giving me enough time to work my magic, without any problems.

Never knew that would change in this cold, little town called Forks.

Time flew. The lessons were just as boring as always. One, because I knew all of this already. Two, I could see the future, so I knew what was going to happen. And three, it seemed like every teacher on this planet, was just as boring as all the others.

"I am going to give you a long and important explanation and I want you to take notes," the Physics teacher, I thought he was called Mr. Daniel, ordered.

And faith proved me I was wrong. Again.

The students on the other side, were quite nice. I met some of them. I had English with some boy called Eric, Gymnastics with Mike, I shared Trigonometry and Spanish with this girl Jessica, and during lunch I discovered I had Biology II with Angela.

They all seemed very friendly and I of course noticed connections and bonds between some of them. Angela and Ben, who were sitting opposite of each other, belonged together, but I wasn't needed there, they would discover on their own. I wondered about Jessica and Mike, though. They seemed to be friends, but hadn't yet dared to talk about feelings towards each other.

While I talked a bit with Jessica, well, actually listened, because she was all rambling about gossips, a movement I saw in the corner of my eye caught my attention.

I turned my face towards it and got caught by a pair of butterscotch coloured eyes.

They were the most beautiful gold I had ever seen.

Wait. Gold?

That's impossible. Maybe he wore contacts. Yes, of course.

The owner of the golden eyes who had caught my gaze, was beautiful, too. Without noticing, I read his mind, to find out what his name was. He was lanky, not too bulky, with untidy, bronze hair.

_Edward, stop attracting the new girls' attention._

I frowned as I saw the same boy I was looking at turn to one of his companions, as if he was being called. A telepath?

His lips moved in a quick whisper, but I heard.

"She's… different."

The boy he had communicated with shrugged. I studied him. He was taller, leaner, but still quite muscular. I soon found out he was called Jasper Whitlock.

_Why is she different?_

"I can't read her mind," Edward answered.

I smiled and turned back slightly. Oh, but I can read yours, Edward Anthony Masen.

I looked through his eyes to study the rest of his company.

There was one more boy, muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair. Emmett Dale McCarthy.

The girls were opposites from the boys. The tall one, Rosalie Hale, was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit of her self-esteem by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie-like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. Her name was Mary Alice Brandon.

But I saw something so much more beautiful, no one else could see.

Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, they belonged together. And they knew. I saw their unbreakable love, as if they've been knowing it for many, many years. They were the couples I longed to see at this age, but never got to see. I helped young couples, but the love will become unbreakable only when they reach maturity. So it was very rare for young couples like these to have found the true meaning of love.

I melted only at the sight of them.

But I also felt bad for Edward. He didn't seem to have a partner.

_Wait. What?_

Surprise overtook me. I concentrated harder, concentrated on his presence. But nothing happened.

He didn't have a partner.

Sadness and guilt started to take me over. This had never happened in my 2000 years of life. I always saw people's partners. It didn't matter if they were dead, lost or gone forever in any other way.

He didn't have a partner.

* * *

**Next Chapter will be up soon!**

**Hey! Do you know that button down below here? No, not that you sick bastard! I mean that button that says 'Review'. You know what to do with it. C'mon... click it...**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, I've never been this quick! Enjoy!**

**O yes, BTW, I always forget doing the disclaimer so this is for once and for all. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

_Chapter two_

"Shall we go to class, Ange?" I asked Angela, wanting to run from the sadness and guilt that was still present.

Angela nodded silently. Apparently she was the shy type.

We walked to our Biology class and I asked her about the lesson. I discovered she already had a partner and that there was only one person left without a partner.

Edward Cullen.

"Edward Cullen?" I asked. I swore his last name was Masen.

She nodded. "He and his siblings were adopted by Mrs and Dr Cullen. Dr Cullen is really nice."

"Oh. So the Cullens are the five kids that were sitting in the corner, right? That's why they don't look alike." That would explain it. I can see what their names were as they were born.

Our little talk became so interesting, our walk to the classroom had slowed down, so as we stepped into the classroom, everyone was already there. I said Angela goodbye before sitting beside Edward without giving him as much as a glance. I hoped he would just ignore me.

Of course, I didn't have such luck.

"Hello," he said in a soft, musical voice.

I inhaled deeply and looked up, meeting his golden gaze with a soft smile. "Hi."

"My name's Edward Cullen," he smiled friendly. "You're new, aren't you?"

I nodded. "Yes, sadly enough. Bella Swan. I moved here last weekend."

"Chief Swan's daughter?"

I resisted the urge to smile. Iraz's hiding name. I was old enough to be his great-great-great-great-and-so-on-grandmother, and he was supposed to act like my father.

"Yes, that's correct."

He fell silent for a few seconds and cocked his head to the side, as if studying me. _She reminds me of someone. But who?_

My eyes widened as a memory struck me. It couldn't be.

Just at that second Mr Banner started the lesson. I turned my eyes to the board as I let the memory play out.

_**1921**_

**Rain droplets fell down onto me as I held onto my friend Gares' dead body. Most of the Ethers would be reincarnated, but as the Ether of the night, he always said he wanted to become one with the moon when he died. Without him I would be alone. Again.**

**I bowed over him and cried again. I looked over at the monster which had killed him, seeing he started breathing again. I release Gares, stood up from the ground and lifted my hand. "Burn in hell," I choked as my hand glowed and his body disappeared into red flames. **

**I went back to Gares again and closed his eyes. Tears streamed down my cheeks. "I will never forget you, my friend. It's time for you to reunite with the moon, as you wanted."**

**I kissed his forehead. Under my touch his body transformed into silver dust, which was pulled into the air by the wind. **

"**Are you alright?"**

**I inhaled deeply, smelling the same kind of scent I had smelled on the monstrous evil that had killed my friend. I growled low in my throat and before the person could react, I had him up against the alley wall by his neck. He had wavy blond hair and was slender but muscular. **

"**What are you?" I hissed in pure fury.**

**_Holy Jesus, she's damn strong, _I heard him think in panic.**

"**Answer me, you monster!"**

"**Please, put me down and I will explain. I'm not here to hurt you, I promise."**

**He spoke calmly, but his thoughts told me how he really felt.**

**I lowered him slightly. "One wrong move and you're dead, monster."**

"**I'm not… okay, I do not totally disagree on being a monster. But I have a different lifestyle than others of my kind."**

**I released him, but didn't step back. "What are you?"**

"**I'm a vampire," he said and I growled angrily at the statement. "But I'm different!"**

"**How so? You still kill, don't you?"**

"**Yes, but not humans. I drink from animals."**

**I frowned and took a small step back. "Do you have anything to prove that?"**

"**My eyes," he said. I looked at his golden eyes. "Vampires who drink from blood have red eyes, I do not."**

**I relaxed immediately. "So not all of you are bad."**

"**No. Why do you think so? What happened?"**

"**Someone of your kind killed my best friend."**

**His eyes shone with curiosity. "May I invite you to come with me to hospital and tell me everything? I have a few appointments, but I would love to hear your stories."**

**So I did, and I told him everything. His name was Carlisle and he felt trustworthy. And he told me about his rebirth and how he tried to kill himself at first, before deciding to drink from animals. He also told me about this boy he saved from the Spanish flu by changing him. He was also teaching him to drink from animals.**

"**I'm very curious if your gift also works on my kind," Carlisle said. **

"**Yes," I said. "I can see your mate." Then I frowned. "Make sure to be at your morgue shift tomorrow. You will meet your mate there, not for the first time, but she's in a bad shape. You need to change her, Carlisle."**

"**Who is it?"**

"**I can't tell you. You have to discover on your own," I said. I stood up from the chair. "I need to go. I am needed somewhere."**

**Carlisle nodded and also stood up. "I hope we will meet again, one day soon."**

**I smiled and shook his hand. "I'm sure we will, Carlisle. Thank you for telling me about your kind. And remember what I told you about tomorrow, okay?"**

**He nodded and when he released my hand, I turned and left his office. When I walked from the office, a movement made me look up. A boy with tidy bronze hair and golden eyes walked into Carlisle's office's direction. His golden eyes told me he was the boy Carlisle had been talking about.**

My eyes widened and I turned to Edward, comparing him to the boy I had seen in 1921. Yes, it all clicked.

Just as I opened my mouth to speak, the bell rang, and he was gone before the bell stopped ringing.

* * *

**HEY! Do you know that button with Review on it? Click it! No, don't click away this window away! Click on Review!**

**Next chapter up soooooooon**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry, a bit short, but that will happen more than once. You should just be happy with what you get. :P**

* * *

_Chapter three_

I called Iraz after school.

"Yo, sista," he answered.

I sighed, but smiled anyway. "You shouldn't answer the phone like that. People will notice."

"Don't care. Hey, it's good you called. Some hikers went lost and while searching, I found something interesting. You should come and check it out."

"I'll be there in a few."

"See you later," he said.

Ten minutes later, I had run at inhuman speed to the forest, where I knew Iraz was.

"Hi, sista," he greeted me with his usual smile. While he was going on as my father, Iraz's true appearance didn't look like me at all. He had very light blond hair and very bright blue eyes. Guess he had finished his shift.

"'Sup bro?" I asked. "Needed me?"

"Yeah, since you can use more gifts than me. Some hikers went missing. I told my colleagues it looked like an animal attack. But you should take a look at this." He pointed at the forest floor.

I squatted and took a close look at the floor. It was just a left footprint from a human. But when I glanced around, I didn't see a right footprint.

"Hmmm…" I hummed. I walked a bit in the direction the person was running to and a huge distant further I found a right footprint. "If I'm right, the speed of this person, or whatever it is, was at least 900 miles per hour." I gasped. "That's definitely too fast for a human."

"Maybe it was one of us?" Iraz said.

"No, that's impossible. I would have seen an Ether coming in a vision when he or she would decide to come. This is something different." I sniffed the air. "Were the hikers found?"

"Nope, we couldn't find them."

"I think I found them." I smelled the air around me again and followed the closest scent of human flesh. I heard Iraz following me and he bumped into me as I came to a sudden halt.

"It stops here," I said softly and looked around. But then I looked up. "Oh my god, Iraz, how many went missing?"

"Around twelve, I guess. Why?"

I pointed at the enormous tree above us. "We found them all. I count seventeen corpses."

Above us, as if it was the biggest Christmas tree ever, dead bodies hang on every branch. I heard Iraz gasping in complete horror, while I jumped in it, and freed the lowest body. Gently, I laid the man on the forest floor. Dark brown hair with grey tufts between them, 58 years old, woodchopper, no wife or children.

I frowned, before I took out my pocket knife.

"What are you doing?" Iraz asked.

"Look." I mad a cut in the wrist of the woodchopper. I watched as the flesh was revealed, but there was no blood. "That's why you couldn't smell them. They're all drained. Dry to the last drop. All have the same wounds in their neck." I grew more and more angry. "This is not good. Iraz, I need to tell you something. You know about the story I told you about Gares' death?"

"Yeah yeah, vampires, right? Do you think vampires did this?"

"Yes, but that's not what I wanted to tell you. Today at school, I saw five kids. All pale, inhumanly beautiful and golden eyes."

"Well, then, it couldn't have been them, right? Because of the golden eyes?"

"That doesn't mean they aren't dangerous, Iraz. I will talk to them when I get the chance, but I want you as far away from them as possible."

"Aye, aye, captain," he chuckled. "We'll get these killers, but in the meanwhile, we need to get back to the hospital. You've got a job to do."

I smiled. "Absolutely, I've got a duty to discharge."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. And you know it; I'm not Edward Cullen, I can't read your mind, SO PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON ALREADY! Thank you :P**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Took longer than the last few chaps, but I was a bit busy with trying to getting my comp alive again. I'll try being faster, I promise.**

**Have a recommendation for you. She's a fanfic friend of mine, but has the best stories in her favourites list that exist on this site. You should check it out. Her name's Top Gear Woman. Strange name, I know :D but her favourites consist of all the stories that have a good storyline and are interesting to read. So check out; Top Gear Woman.**

**Now, read on!**

* * *

_Chapter four_

It was very quiet at the hospital and I was thankful for that. No one noticed us as we sneaked into a specific room. It was just like any other hospital room. It was white with a large window and two hospital beds. Both beds were filled with a sleeping form. Tyler Crowley and Lauren Mallory were in a deep coma besides each other. The sound of their deep breathing filled the room.

Iraz locked the door quietly behind us and I rushed to Lauren instantly. We had to act quickly, before someone came to check them. I touched her forehead and closed my eyes.

Having my gifts was truly a blessing. By throwing one look at them, I knew who a person belonged to. Most of the time it was a piece of cake of bringing them together, but sometimes it didn't work.

But then I'll always have plan B. Or what I call plan Meadow.

I have my own world. Well, actually, everyone has their own world. I discovered it a few decades after I was born, or created. I noticed that when I was sleeping, I was always dreaming about the same place. It was a beautiful meadow, with green grass, flowers in bright colours under a marine blue sky with a sun positioned high in the sky.

It was such a peaceful place, that it helped me clear my head on many occasions.

After my first decade, there was a couple that I couldn't bring together. It just didn't work out, but they did belong to each other. If I just could lock them away for a long time without noticing, it could work out. That was when I found out about another gift. I could pull other souls into my dream world.

It was difficult, but not impossible. And they would just appear to be in a coma for a period of time.

But it had its disadvantages.

I noticed it when I tried it on that same couple many, many years ago. It is very difficult to understand, but love is difficult nonetheless.

The soul mates had to be in the meadow together. If they were alone, the meadow would turn all ugly and would try to kill them with environmental disasters, like lightning, earthquakes, and everything you can imagine. There was one person that got killed there and never woke up. But I try hard never to think about that again.

There are persons though, that can stand alone in my meadow, safely and alive.

So, how can they stand in my meadow, without being struck by lightning or smashed by a falling tree?

That's because they hadn't met their soul mate just yet. And with meeting I do not mean that they barely see each other on a busy street. The second they make full eye contact, that's when the hearts meet. The heads is a whole different story.

I guess that's also why I can survive in my meadow.

I don't even know if I have a mate.

Another disadvantage. I could not use my own gifts on myself.

"How are they doing?" Iraz whispered, waking me from me own thoughts.

With one touch, I could see into someone's unconsciousness, so I did, and smiled at the sight of them talking while seated in the green grass. "Very good. They're almost there. Soon, so soon."

Suddenly, footsteps sounded from the hallway and Iraz and I both whipped our heads in the direction of the door. The footsteps came in our direction. I pointed at the window and Iraz quickly jumped out of it. I was about to follow him, when I remembered the locked door. My eyes widened and I moved at inhuman speed when I heard the person struggle with the door handle. I quickly unlocked the door and was in the closet besides the door, before the handle turned again.

With my hypersensitive eyes, I looked through the closet door, to see who stepped in. It was a doctor, white coat and striking golden blond hair. He had his back to me, but his hair was familiar to me. I wasn't breathing, which I could keep up for a long time, as he looked at the boards of the lovebirds. _Strange, _he thought. _I could swear I heard something in here._

Involuntarily, I gasped. I knew that voice. Together with my gasp, familiar scented air filled my lungs. It couldn't be. It just couldn't.

At my gasp, the man turned around and my surprise grew larger. It was him.

I opened the door slightly and flew out of the closet, even for him too fast to see. He walked to the closet as I stood behind him, studying him. He looked into the closet, shook his head and turned, almost colliding into me.

He looked at me with large eyes, recognizing me. "Marydith?" he asked.

I smiled. "Hello, Carlisle."

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it! Don't forget to check out Top Gear Woman, like I said. And now... PUSH THE REVIEW BUTTON ALREADY!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: I know, I know, it's been a while. But last weeks of school, you know how busy it gets. Holiday is coming up, so I'll know what to do in my free time... ;-P**

**Hope you'll enjoy the update.**

**Is not mine, never been.**

* * *

_Chapter five_

_He looked at me with large eyes, recognizing me. "Marydith?" he asked._

_I smiled. "Hello, Carlisle."_

Then his face broke out into a huge smile. "I knew I recognized this scenario." He waved his hand towards the two humans. "It's been a very long time, Marydith."

I gave him a hug. "A very long time, indeed."

Iraz was back in the room with a frown. "What did I miss?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, Carlisle, this is Iraz. He's been travelling with me since 1927. Iraz this is Carlisle Cullen. I met him in 1921, the vampire I almost attacked after Gares' death."

"Very nice to meet you, sir," he said, shaking his hand. "So you're a vegetarian?"

Carlisle chuckled. "Yes, I am."

Iraz turned to me. "I told you they couldn't have done it."

"And I told you they could help us." I turned to Carlisle again. "I'm sorry for his rudeness, but we just found a total of seventeen corpses. All drained. It looks like a vampire attack."

Carlisle frowned unhappily. "I should ask Alice."

"Alice? Did you extend your family?"

"Yes," Carlisle said. "I would like you to meet them. I've found Esme, like you said. After Esme, I also changed Rosalie, who changed her own mate, Emmett. And Jasper and Alice came to us on their own."

"So you're with six now?" Iraz said.

"Seven," Carlisle and I said at the same time. Carlisle looked at me curiously. "I met him today."

"Edward was the first one who joined me. He was there already when we met," Carlisle explained to Iraz.

"You never mentioned that," Iraz said.

I shrugged. "Didn't think it would be important."

A moan interrupted our small talk. I turned rapidly to see Lauren twisting in her sleep and her eyes were fluttering. I cursed under my breath. In one move I was beside her, my fingers on her forehead. "She's being difficult. She's very close to awakening. I need to go in."

I sank on my knees besides Lauren's bed and let myself fall into a slumber.

Within seconds, I stepped into the meadow. I saw them talking, but Lauren wasn't looking happy. I was just deliberating what I could do, when the air rumbled above me. I looked up at the blackened sky, gasping out loud. Lightning cracked and I could only jump to the side, when the lightning struck into the ground next to me.

"What the fuck?" I muttered.

I looked up at Lauren and Taylor to see Lauren in his arms, clearly afraid for thunder. A loud cracking besides me called for my attention and I saw an enormous tree falling, ready to crush me.

I awoke with a loud gasp and the adrenaline left me panting. Iraz was immediately besides me. "What's wrong?"

"The meadow tried to kill me. I've never seen it react to me like that."

"Do you need to pull them out of there?" Iraz asked.

I lifted my hand to Lauren's face again, seeing the meadow as it should be. They were talking and Lauren seemed comfortable again. "No," I said. "It really was only me."

"Doesn't that mean that you've found your soul mate?" Carlisle asked.

"No," I said. "It means I've met my soul mate. I've met so many new people today. It could be anyone."

"That's weird," Carlisle said. "That you can see everyone's soul mate, except your own. How does it work?"

I looked at Carlisle. "I don't see you the same way you see me. When I look at you, I see a glow of indigo around you. The colour of knowledge, vision, leadership. It's the colour of your soul. The very thin line of colour around your body, ties back to someone, and I can see who that is. Also when I look at Iraz, I see the brightest blue, the colour of intuition, communication and stability. His link is broken, but it is growing every day. That means he doesn't have a soul mate, _yet_. I can't see myself."

"Can't you look in the mirror?"

"I wish it was that easy. But it's not like that."

"There must be another way, Marydith," Iraz said.

I smiled at Iraz sadly. "I hope there is, Iraz. I really hope it."

* * *

**AN: The end! Hope you liked it! And you know that grey button at the bottom? CLICK IT! Reviews make me happy! :-D**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: AHHHH! I've got a writer's block!**

**I'm so so so so so sorry guys, I've been trying really hard, but I just don't have any inspiration! I really had to push myself to write this chapter and it's still short.**

**So please enjoy it while you still can, and I hope I can give you more soon. **

**Please don't lose hope with me!**

**Disclaimer; No, still not mine**

* * *

_Chapter six_

"_There must be another way, Marydith," Iraz said._

_I smiled at Iraz sadly. "I hope there is, Iraz. I really hope it."_

A few moments later I was at Lauren's bed again. "I think we can leave now. I'll wake them up tomorrow morning. That should be enough time." I straightened up and looked at Carlisle. "Will you help us? There are going to be more cases of these."

"Of course. Are you two free right now?"

"I need to go to the station. I've got a night shift," Iraz said. His skin glowed a bright blue light and he changed into an older man with black hair and a moustache. He was wearing a police officer uniform. "You can go, Bells," he chuckled.

"I don't know, I don't want to intrude and…" I began but Carlisle cut me off.

"Nonsense, we would love to have you." He opened turned to leave. "Shall we?" he called over his shoulder

Iraz gave me a pointed and I shrugged. We quickly followed him.

I was fidgeting in Carlisle's Mercedes and he noticed.

"Marydith, are you _nervous_?" he chuckled.

"It's Bella, and no, I am not." He gave me a look. "Okay, maybe a little. It's been a while since I've been with vampires."

"We won't hurt you, I promise."

I chuckled. "I'm certainly not concerned about you hurting me."

"What are you concerned about?"

_Edward._

But I wouldn't tell him. I could tell he cared a lot about him and I wasn't going to take away his hope on Edward's luck.

"I don't really know," I said softly.

The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. it was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration.

It was exactly like Carlisle.

As we reached the house, the unmistakable guilt washed over me again, but I kept my face emotionless. I could do this. I could face him.

Carlisle parked in the garage and we stepped out. He led us through a door.

The inside was less predictable than the exterior. It was very bright, very open and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floor, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

"What a beautiful home, Carlisle. It's very… you," I smiled.

He grinned, seeming to glow with pride. "My wife decorated it. Guys?"

Suddenly, the living room was filled with his family. I recognized the kids, of course, and I also recognized Carlisle's wife from my vision in 1921. I smiled at her.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Esme. I'm Marydith, but please call me Bella."

She was frowning and looked at Carlisle. "Marydith? _The_ Marydith?"

Carlisle nodded and Esme gasped, watching me, wide-eyed. Then she surprised me by stepping forward and catching me in a hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

I chuckled, hugging her back. It felt wonderful, very motherly. When she released me, I said; "I need to thank you. You don't understand how amazing it feels to see so much love."

I looked at the others, who were looking very confused. Carlisle chuckled, stepping in. "Kids, I heard you already met, but this is Marydith."

"So, are you, like, a vampire?" the big, burly one, Emmett asked.

I chuckled. "No, I am not. Why don't you all sit down and I'll tell you."

I waited until they were seated, before starting my story.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, so what did Bella have to go through? **

**Have an idea? Give to the poor! Please! Save the children! (Or LAR?)**

**Hit the damn review button already!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: So, it's better with the writer's block. Thanks to my great friend Bismutt. Thanks, B!**

**So, because I felt bad for leaving you with such a short chapter last time, you get a longer this time. All about the origin of Ethers.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Mmmmm... no not mine.**

* * *

_Chapter seven_

"My creator, Eros, was the third child from Chaos, besides Nyx and Erebus and personified the universal, all-embracing love, the strength that keeps the universe together. He was a rather small boy that didn't want to grow up. Aphrodite didn't like it at all that he was so small, so she asked advice from Themis, Goddess of Knowledge. She told her that Eros could only grow up if he had a brother or sister who could love him as much as he would love them. Anteros was born and together with him Eros could grow up. Anteros punished people who received love, but didn't return it.

"Eros made Aphrodite fall in love with Adonis. Together with him she got three children. One of those children van Psyche. The little girl was so breathtakingly gorgeous that no one dared to propose to her. That's why Psyche didn't have a husband. Aphrodite ordered the Oracle to say that Psyche needed to go to the high mountains alone and that she would find a man there. Her father was very sad, but complied nonetheless. When Psyche was left alone in the mountains, Eros came to bring her a man. But instead of hitting another man, he hit himself with his arrows and fell in love with her. Every evening he came to her and seduced her. Psyche didn't know he was a God and he wanted to keep it that way.

"After a few nights, Psyche asked if her sister could come and visit. Eventually she convinced him. So she told her sisters what had happened and that she was pregnant, which Eros didn't know. They persuaded her to put an oil lamp and a dagger under her bed. The sisters were convinced that monsters ate pregnant women. One evening he fell asleep and Psyche turned the oil lamp on, but she was so shocker at Eros' beauty, that she spilled oil. Eros woke up and removed Psyche from his castle. Psyche tried to get back to him, but she couldn't find him. Eventually, she asked Aphrodite for help, who made her accomplish three assignments. The animals helped her, because a normal mortal wouldn't be able to accomplish the assignments.

"Eros had forgiven Psyche in the meanwhile. He begged Zeus to help him and Psyche. Zeus showed sympathy and let Psyche drink from the God Nectar so she would gain immortality. Psyche was taken into the God World."

I smiled as I thought back at the many stories Psyche had told me. She had been a very good friend.

"Eros was the first to discover that their immortality was vain. That one day, all the Gods and Goddesses would die. He begged the Oracle for an explanation and she just said that they weren't meant to be forever."

I sighed deeply, still lost in my memories.

"Eros couldn't live with the thought that he would one day die, and no one would find love again.

"That was when I was created. I was born from his own soul, as if he copied himself. The process had asked a lot of energy from Eros and he died instantly. I remember opening my eyes for the first time and finding Psyche crying over his body. 'Metaniòno,' was the first thing I said. 'I'm sorry.'"

I closed my eyes momentarily.

"Psyche and I became good friends. Besides the gifts I gained from Eros, Psyche's gift was the first. She had the gift to protect the soul.

"I saw she was unhappy and after some days, she told me she would join Eros soon. She created Theius, before dying."

I chuckled. "Theius was by far the most annoying man I'd ever met. He was in love with me instantly, but I told him he would meet his true mate twenty years later.

"I went to earn gifts and learn about them from every God and Goddess from Athens. I learnt from Aphrodite how to protect Flora and Fauna, I learnt from Apollo how to heal, I gained knowledge from Pallas Athena, even Chronos taught me how to control time. I think I learnt the most from Hypnos. He taught me to use his gift together with Psyche's gift how to make use of my dreams. He taught me how to use the Meadow.

"Every single God I met, told me not to go to Hypnos, since he and his brother lived in the underworld. But Hypnos was very nice to me as soon as I told him about Eros discoveries. I thought the Gods were wrong.

"That was until I met Hades."

I stopped for a moment, breathing in and out slowly. I was trying to suppress the anger that threatened to burst through again.

"Hades couldn't accept that I was the only Ether that could absorb and use every power from the Gods and Goddesses.

"So he refused to let me get out of the Underworld."

I inhaled deeply. "He would only let me go if I told him who his mate was. I killed Kerberos out of anger, his three-headed puppy. I threatened to do the same to him if he wouldn't let me go, but he still refused.

"I told him."

I stopped, angry tears running down my cheeks now.

"I broke the first rule of Eros' gifts. I told him. I told him it was Persephone, daughter from Demeter, Goddess of fertility. I had never been so disappointed with myself.

"Hades took Persephone from Demeter, before releasing me. I watched Demeter search everywhere for Persephone and I felt bad for her. So I told her where Persephone was, which made her so sad, that a cold winter embraced the earth and people died from famine.

"I couldn't do a thing about it," I whispered, knowing they could hear me. "I couldn't bring back Persephone, since Hades never taught me how to use his gifts."

"Slowly, but steadily, more Gods and Goddesses followed Eros and Psyche. My best friend, Gares, was created from Nyx, God of the night. Like the other Ethers, he was reborn again and again, but I managed to find him every time."

"Are Ethers born from humans?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. "They are Ethers from the moment they turn eighteen. Then they grow old and die, only to repeat the process again. Ethers can also choose to be born into something material, like Gares did just before he died in 1921. He choose to become one with the moon.

"More and more Ethers choose to do this. I can't. I just don't die."

"Could you tell more about the Meadow?" Carlisle asked.

I smiled. "It's my dream world. When I dream, I'm always there, in the meadow. When I notice a couple have difficulty to fall in love, I pull them into my dream world.

"I don't have arrows like Eros had. I have the Meadow. It's magical and it always work. It is a place for lovers, because humans who have met their mates, need to be in there together. Otherwise the Meadow will try to kill them."

"Can you really die from that?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "Unfortunately, I've seen it happen. The soul get killed there and the body can't work without a soul."

"What about other creatures? Ethers? Vampires? Can you pull them into the Meadow?" Jasper asked.

"I can pull Ethers in it. I don't know about vampires, never tried it."

"That would help with your theory about our souls, wouldn't it, Carlisle?" Esme asked.

Carlisle shrugged. "It could." I raised an eyebrow and Carlisle continued. "I always said that vampires didn't have a soul, because they aren't alive."

I laughed out loud. "You have a soul. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to see who your mate is."

Carlisle's eyes widened. "I haven't thought about that."

"What happened back in 1921?" Emmett asked suddenly. "Why would a vampire attack your friend? As far as I can tell, you don't have a very strong scent."

I frowned. "I slipped. I have a shield around me and anybody that needs it, to cover my scent. It would not only attract vampires, but also humans would find it weird. My scent is… I guess you could call it 'the weirdest', since my scent adapt to that what you like the most. Like chocolate, or roses.

"In 1921, Gares wasn't with me, so he didn't have my shield around him. I knew he was in danger, but I was too late."

"That's quite a story, Bella," Edward said softly.

I nodded. "I know. That's what you get if you're over two thousand years old."

The Cullens chuckled. I saw Esme disappear into the kitchen and I knew she wanted to talk to me, privately.

I excused myself and followed her. She had gone through a door to the garden. I followed her without a word, until we were outside of hearing distance.

"Can you help Edward?" she asked.

I swallowed. I could've known.

"Esme," I started. "I've lived over two thousand years, helped over a million couples to get together, but I've never seen a case like Edward's."

She frowned unhappily. "I don't understand."

"Me neither. The only thing I know, is that I can't see his mate. I've never experienced this. I can see _everyone's _mate. If she is dead, or if she's lost, even if she isn't born yet." I closed my eyes. "Esme, I can't help Edward."

I opened my eyes to see her saddened eyes.

"You can't tell him," I said. "I'm going to try everything I can to solve this, I promise. But you can't tell him."

"Of course not," she said, her voice breaking. "I won't. It would kill him."

I nodded sadly. "I know."

* * *

**Next chapter; EPOV. What does Eddie think about this mysterious creature? Does he remember her from 1921? **

**The wolves will join us soon as well. How will that go?**

**All in the next chapter.**

**Ps. I update sooner if you review. SO HIT THE DAMN BUTTON ALREADY!**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: As promised! EPOV! Long chapter also, since it's quite a lot to tell.**

* * *

_Chapter eight_

**EPOV**

Every student was enthusiastic about the new girl. Daughter of the Chief. Isabella Swan. And although I hadn't yet had the chance to meet her, I could understand why, from what I'd seen in their thoughts.

She was beautiful.

Her heart-shaped face was beautifully framed by chocolate brown waves. Her doe-like eyes also a deep brown and her skin was almost as pale as mine. Her lower lip was slightly bigger than her upper, forming her mouth into an adorable pout. Her glasses framed her eyes like art paintings.

During lunch I got my first chance to see her. Sitting with my family, acting as if we were eating, I was searching for a glimpse of her.

Those thoughts didn't do her any good.

_Thoughts._

Wait a minute…

I frowned, concentrating on her and only her.

She was completely silent to me. No thoughts, not even a whisper of her thoughts.

_Edward, stop attracting the new girls' attention._

I shot an annoying glance at Jasper. I looked back at my food and whispered; "She's… different."

Jasper shrugged. _Why is she different?_

"I can't read her mind," I answered quietly.

I looked up at her again, seeing her stare at my siblings with what seemed to be a very dreamy look. Then her eyes shifted to me. Her eyes widened at first, but then a look of sadness took over.

Her reaction didn't make any sense.

Suddenly, she broke eye contact and looked at the girl next to her. "Shall we go to class, Ange?" she asked.

I looked at the table again as I concentrated on the two of them. Angela Webber gave her a short explanation about Biology.

I chuckled. Biology II. Of course. My class. The class where I was the only one without a partner.

"Edward Cullen?" Isabella asked. Why did it sound like she was confused about my name?

"He and his siblings were adopted by Mrs and Dr Cullen. Dr Cullen is really nice," Angela answered.

"Oh. So the Cullens are the five kids sitting in the corner, right? That's why they don't look alike."

"It's time," Rosalie signalled and we all rose.

I went to Biology, passing Isabella and Angela. They entered the classroom just a little after I entered. Isabella sat down beside me. No greeting, not even so much as a glance.

_Oh, no way she's going to ignore me._

"Hello," I said softly.

She inhaled deeply before meeting my eyes. "Hi."

"My name's Edward Cullen," I said with a soft smile. "You're new, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Yes, sadly enough. Bella Swan. I moved here last weekend."

"Chief Swan's daughter?"

The corner of her mouth twitched. "Yes, that's correct."

I frowned slightly as I noticed that her glasses were not focussing. It seemed like just, plain glass. Why would she wear glasses if she doesn't need them?

Mr Banner chose that moment to start the lesson. I threw a glance at her every now and then, but she seemed to be deep in thought.

_Oh, how much I'd like to read her mind right now._

Suddenly, her head snapped to the side, studying me. I didn't know why, but her eyes scared me slightly. Her mouth opened to speak, but she was cut off by the bell and I was gone before it stopped ringing.

"Really? Not at all?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head. "Not a whisper."

The phone line was silent. "I'll think about it, Edward. I don't know what this means."

"Okay. Thanks." I ended the phone call.

The door of my car opened. "Don't be so grumpy, brother," Alice sang.

I tightened my eyes at her. "Keep your nose in your own business."

"That's what I meant."

At home, I sat behind the piano, letting my fingers dance over the ivory buttons.

"Carlisle is bringing a visitor," Alice called.

I sighed. What was wrong with this world? Carlisle never brought a visitor home.

Just an hour later, we all heard Carlisle's Mercedes pull up.

"What a beautiful home, Carlisle. It's very… you."

I knew that voice.

"My wife decorated it. Guys?"

We all gathered in the living room. Yes. It was Bella. But she seemed different. Her glasses were gone and she had red eyes, like our eyes were in our new born years. She smiled at Esme. "It's wonderful to finally meet you, Esme. I'm Marydith, but please call me Bella."

Esme's head was filled with stories from Carlisle. A girl… that told him he would find Esme.

"Marydith? _The _Marydith?"

Carlisle nodded and Esme gasped. She hugged Bella. "Thank you," she whispered.

"I need to thank you," Bella said as Esme released her. "You don't understand how amazing it feels to see so much love."

Carlisle looked from me to my siblings. "Kids, I heard you already met, but this is Marydith."

"So, are you, like, a vampire?" Emmett asked, thinking of her eyes.

She chuckled. "No, I am not. Why don't you all sit down and I'll tell you."

After her story, I understood. She wasn't human. But she wasn't like us, either.

My first concerns were about the danger our world could cause hers. The Volturi for example. I shuddered, forcing them out of my mind.

I noticed Esme and Bella had disappeared and when they came back, Esme seemed to be blocking me. Her thoughts were all drawn to cleaning and worrying about Bella's diet. Her thoughts were laced with a certain sadness, though.

"There's an issue I'd like to discuss with you. All of you," Bella said. "Iraz, the Ether I'm travelling with now, and I found seventeen corpses this afternoon."

Esme and Alice gasped. "How?" Alice asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was a vampire. Or maybe more than one. They were all drained until the last drop of blood."

Carlisle nodded. "We can help. Maybe we can recognize a scent and track them down."

"I'll bring you to the corpses."

The girls decided to stay home and we all followed Bella into the wood. She was really fast, faster than us even, and she had to look at us every now and then to see if she wasn't going to fast.

When we arrived, we saw she wasn't joking.

"Looks like Christmas in Volterra," Emmett mumbled.

I couldn't bring it in myself to chuckle. I sniffed the air. "It was definitely a vampire. I don't recognize the scent, though. Carlisle?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No. But we can trace it. Or we could ask the wolves."

Bella frowned. "Wolves?"

Carlisle nodded. "Down, at La Push, there's a tribe of shape shifters. The Quileute's. They protect the area from vampires." She cocked an eyebrow. "Except for us," he chuckled. "We have a treaty."

"I'll talk to them," she said.

I frowned at that. What if they attacked her? She had red eyes. They would think she was a vampire.

"Okay, but we can't cross their land. Part of the treaty."

I looked at Carlisle. Was he insane?

"You go after that scent. I'll pay a visit to the pups."

Emmett chuckled. Bella said goodbye, before leaving, so fast that even I couldn't see her move.

"Carlisle, are you insane? She could get hurt!" I exclaimed.

Carlisle smiled. "Not Marydith. Don't worry."

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Have a request? **

**Reviews make me happy! :-P thaaaaaanks**

**Next chapter: The wolves! And yes, also Jacob. But not in the way you'd think... Also, what can Bella do about the Meadow? More soon**

**Follow me on Twitter! /#!/SchaduwMeisje**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Another chapter! It's shorter than the last two, but that just to even it out again.**

* * *

_Chapter nine_

**BPOV**

The wind blew across my face and spun my hair into a furious twirl.

I had been surprised at the discovery of the wolves and curiosity bubbled inside me, threatening to burst. I am a very wise creature, but I can also be a very curious person.

I went towards the border I was informed of by Carlisle's mind. Immediately, I sensed a soul resting in the dark.

The person propelled from its place as soon as I set one foot over the border. I saw him fly towards me, probably faster than vampires, yet not quite as fast as me.

Er… let me refresh that. I didn't see a _person _flying towards me, it looked more like a bear.

I jumped to meet him halfway through the air, grabbing his throat and crashing him to a tree with exaggerating force. The tree groaned and squeaked at my harassment.

I cocked my head to the side as I studied the dog-like bear. He had a russet brown fur and large dark brown eyes. He was growling warningly. I intruded his thoughts and got overwhelmed at the amounts of thoughts that were running through his head.

_Problems at the Western side._

_Hold on. We'll be there soon._

_What is it anyway?_

_Jake? Why do I see a girl holding you?_

_It's a vamp._

The differences in the voices made me realize, it weren't his thoughts alone. He was hearing the thoughts of his pack.

"Are you Jake?" I asked.

The growling stopped abruptly. _How does she know my name?_

"Jake, I'm going to release you now. I'm not here to hurt you, but if you attack me again, you will suffer the consequences."

_Can you read my thoughts?_

"Yes, but I need you to confirm what I told you."

_I won't attack you._

_But we will._

_Shut up, Paul._

I smiled and released him. He backed off immediately.

"I take it your pack mates are coming here? I need to talk to all of you."

_Yes._

_Dude, why are you befriending with the enemy?_

_Jake, keep your position. We're trapping her from the back._

I rolled my eyes. "What do you dogs do not understand of the word 'talk'?"

Jake growled. I heard another angry growl from behind me. I held my hands up in defeat. "I swear I'm not here to fight. But you will need to let me explain."

_Talk, leech._

_Calm down, Paul. Let her speak._

"Thank you, Sam Uley. And please do not call me a leech. I am not a vampire. That's quite insulting."

_But you have red eyes._

"Listen, there are other creatures out there. Creatures like me. It's just a coincidence that my eye colour are the same as vampires. The red symbolizes love. I'm an offspring of Eros, God of love."

_So what? You're like, an angel, or something?_

I chuckled. "Or something. We're called Ethers, and we are created to take over the tasks of our ancestors. My name is Marydith, but I go by Bella, if you don't mind."

_Why are you here, Bella?_

"The Cullens, my partner and I found a series of bodies, murdered by vampires. Carlisle told me you were watching the border 24/7, so I thought maybe you had seen any other vampires?"

I saw Sam Uley look around his pack, before he stepped out of sight. In less than a minute a tanned boy in blue jeans appeared from behind a tree. "I thought we could talk a little more comfortably." He offered his hand to me. "As you knew, I'm Sam Uley."

"Isabella Swan," I said with a smile and took his hand. "I hope you can trust me enough with the information you have."

He nodded. "I trust you. You don't smell like vampires. Well, I can't smell you at all. And you seem trustworthy." A few wolves growled, but he lifted his hand. "A few weeks ago we came across three unfamiliar vampires. Two males, one female. We caught them amidst a hunt and they seem to keep coming back."

"Can you show me? Just think about them. I'd like to know how they look."

Sam nodded and I looked into his head as he thought about the three nomad vampires. The woman had fury red hair, one male was pale with a long, blonde ponytail and the last male had a tanned skin with black dreadlocks.

"Thank you," I said. "I will keep my eye out and try to find them."

"You're welcome. And I'd like to give you permission to enter our area, whenever you feel the need to."

I nodded. "Thank you. I'd like to talk to Leah for a second, if you don't mind of course."

He frowned, but turned anyway to a greyish wolf, who stepped forward.

_Do I need to phase?_

"No, that won't be necessary. In the few seconds I was in Sam's head, I couldn't help but notice your crush on him."

She tensed. _Where is this headed?_

"I only want to help you. If you go to La Push tomorrow at 3 p.m., alone, you will understand everything, I promise."

_You're not going to tell me why, are you?_

I shook my head with a smile, before turning back to Sam. "We will meet again, I'm sure of that."

"It was nice meeting you," Sam answered.

"The feeling is mutual," I said, before turning to disappear into the dark shadows of the forest.

* * *

**AN: School has started again, so the updates won't come up at a regular base. But you will just have to keep patience for me. ;-P**

**More reviews make me write quicker!**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Again, I found some time to write this in between the busy school days. Enjoy it!**

* * *

_Chapter ten_

My sleeping rhythm worsened.

_The meadow was shaking, trying to tear me apart with everything it had. I was jumping and running for my life._

_Lauren and Taylor had already left the meadow, so I didn't need to be concerned about their lives._

_Only my own._

_Suddenly, the rumbling ground stilled and the storming stopped. I frowned, looking up to see the sky clear up._

"_What the fuck?" I mumbled to myself._

_A movement in the corner of my eye made me look up. My eyes widened as I saw Edward standing there, just looking around _my _meadow, as if he had known it since ages. He went to lay down in the grass, folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes in pure relaxation._

"_Edward?" I asked._

_He didn't move at all. Couldn't he hear me?_

"_Edward!" I said a little louder._

_Still no response._

_I walked towards him, reaching for his shoulder, but my hand went straight through his body, as if I wasn't real._

_Shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't he be unreal in my world?_

_I sat down beside him, just watching the calmness on his face as he listened to the nature._

_I was confused. How did he enter my meadow? And why isn't it try to kill us both?_

_Could he be…_

_No. I cut that thought off abruptly. He couldn't be. _

_He opened his eyes, suddenly as if hearing something. His eyes seem to darken, as if he was smelling blood. _

_He leapt up and I followed his movements, wanting to know where he was going. He walked away, into the trees. I followed him, but in the forest he vanished into the air._

_I heard a crack besides me and with one move, I jumped aside, just in time when a tree crashed down on the place I'd been standing. The earth started grumbling again and it started to storm again._

_With a crash of thunder, I forced myself to wake up._

I was sitting in my bed, thinking about what had happened. I looked at my alarm clock and groaned. 3.12. And no way in hell I was going to be able to sleep again.

I sighed as I rolled my pencil nosily over my desk. I was terribly bored.

A sudden crash against my table made me look besides me irritatingly, at Edward. "What?"

"Could you stop that? You're making me nervous."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry, _your majesty_."

He frowned. "What's up with you lately? The first time I met you, you were all smiling and terribly happy. What happened?"

I rubbed my eyes. "I'm sorry. I've been sleeping really odd these days."

"I thought Carlisle mentioned something about that you didn't need to sleep."

"Technically, I don't need sleep. It doesn't influence my physical energy. But it does make me…" I searched for the right word.

"Grumpy?"

I chuckled. "You could call it that, yes."

"But you fixed Lauren Mallory and Tyler Crowley."

I smiled as I remembered our lunch and the lovely couple. "Yes, I did a good job, didn't I?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't praise yourself to much."

I chuckled. A memory of lunch came to my mind.

"_Damn, I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse!" Angela chuckled. She was such a sweet girl, but still very shy._

_My sensitive ears picked up a low chuckle from across the room. I turned slightly to meet Emmet's sparkling eyes. _

"What does Emmett have with horses?" I asked.

He huffed. "He doesn't like horse. I thought it wasn't that bad."

I gaped at him. "Seriously?"

"What?" he asked.

I let out a laugh. "Horse?" I chuckled.

"Yeah. We were in Texas and they were the largest animals around."

I laughed. "Oh my God, that's hilarious."

"Emmett always jumped on their backs. Screaming 'yeehaa', but of course the poor animals would collapse under his weight."

That made me laugh even harder. "I would love to see him in a cowboy suit."

Edward chuckled with me.

"Ms Swan, Mr Cullen, would you like to share the joke with the class?"

I looked up at Mr Banner with an innocent look on my face. "I'm sorry, Mr Banner. We were just talking about…"

"…horses?" Edward chuckled.

"Horses?" Mr Banner asked.

"Er, yes, Mr Banner, horses." I bit my lower lip to supress a smile.

Mr Banner narrowed his eyes, but continued his lesson anyway. I let out a small chuckle as Edward's shoulders shook with silent laughter.

Edward was a nice young man. He didn't deserve to live without love. So I made myself a small promise to make his life as easy as I could, for as long as I was here.

For as long as I was able to.

* * *

**AN: I hope you are still with me. My story line is a lot clearer now, since I brainstormed in the summer vacation. With thanks to my friend, Bismutt. **

***cough* I have your parents. If you ever want to see them back, alive, you need to pay me. WITH REVIEWS! (kidding)**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

* * *

_Chapter eleven_

"Well, not exactly. I was planning on preparing Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton tonight."

"But the meadow is a mess! You're a mess!"

I chuckled. "It's nothing, Iraz," I spoke into my phone. "I can handle it."

"You've always been stubborn, Mary, but please be careful."

"I promise, Iraz. You concentrate on your work."

I hung up and walked out of the school. I chuckled as I walked to my car. Jacob Black was leaning against my car. He was wearing ripped jeans shorts and no shirt.

"Jacob Black, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

He bit his lower lip, while fidgeting with his jeans shorts. "The nomads were seen. Sam wanted to be sure that you knew this."

I nodded. "Hm. When?"

"Just last night. We caught them during a hunt and we chased them down until Seattle." He shifted from one leg to the other.

I cocked my head to the side. What was he so nervous about? I cast a quick look into his mind. Then I chuckled.

"You want to know who your mate is?"

He was chewing on his lower lip now. It was quite funny to see such a huge guy being nervous. "Err… yes. I didn't want to be rude, but…"

"You know I can't tell you."

"But that's unfair you told Leah and now she's with Zack. Why not me?"

I shook my head. "You didn't let me finish. I can't tell you, but I can give you a hint."

"Please," he said.

"You've known your mate already for a very long time," I said.

"But," he started.

"No, and that's final. If I told you all of it, you wouldn't believe me anyway. You need to find out on your own." I bit my lip to supress a smile. If he would have known that his mate is also his best friend, Embry, he would have had my head for it.

And besides, deep inside, he already knows.

The moon shone brightly as I climbed the wall of the house of the Stanleys. I swung myself through Jessica's open window. Huh. Everything was pink. Not my taste.

I walked to the sleeping girl quietly and kneeled besides her bed.

In the past, Gares did this for me. He'd made sure her body would stay in 'night-modus', as he used to call it.

I just trapped her soul, making sure she couldn't wake up.

I touched her forehead with my fingertips. My fingertips glowed my red light, pouring my magic into her body.

After I also fixed Mike Newton I went home to rest. I grabbed my phone.

"Carlisle Cullen."

"Hello, Carlisle. It's Bella."

"Good evening, Bella. How're you doing?"

"Good, thank you. I wanted to let you know Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton are prepared to be send to the meadow, so you'll have two new patients tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll make sure I get to treat them."

"Thank you. I will see you tomorrow then."

"See you then."

I hung up and got ready for bed. But of course, the meadow did not let me inside.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**AN: Short chapter, I know. But I promise next chapter will be longer. **


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Hello there? You still with me?'**

**I'm going to push up the tension here a little. please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

_Chapter twelve_

"Are you out of your mind?"

I sighed deeply. "Iraz, please. I'm not in the mood for this."

"The hell you're not! You have tried it before and you know how it ended."

"I know what went wrong and I'll do better this time. I'm off to school."

"Marydith," Iraz said sternly. I sighed again and looked at him. "Please, I'm begging you."

I shook my head with a sad smile. "All for love, Iraz."

"Hey, Bella!"

I smiled while closing my eyes and shook my head. "Hey Alice." I turned and gave her a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just wondering if you wanted to go to Seattle next Saturday with me and Rosalie."

I groaned as images of me inside a changing room for hours flashed before my eyes. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Please, Bella? Pretty-pretty-pretty please?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine! But please, stop begging already."

"Jay!" she squeaked and I covered my ears at the sound. She skipped away.

I let out a sigh of relief as soon as the bell rang to indicate lunch has started. I stuffed my books in my back. As I walked out of the classroom, I froze. Edward was leaning against the adjacent wall, his hair as messy as usual. Why does it seem like he's getting more handsome every day?

I shook my head to clear it. Don't you dare, Marydith.

As soon as I stepped out of the classroom, he looked up. A crooked grin spread over his face as he saw me. I couldn't help the smile in response to his grin. "Hey," he breathed as soon as I reached him.

"Hey," I answered.

"May I walk you to the cafeteria?" he asked.

"It would be my pleasure," I said, momentarily lost in his eyes.

We stood like that for what seemed like hours, while it could have been just seconds.

He broke my trance by turning slightly to walk to the cafeteria. I averted my gaze to the ground as we walked.

"Alice is out of her mind with excitement since you said yes," he chuckled.

"I bet she is," I grumbled.

"You don't seem to be so excited about it."

I smiled at him and shrugged. "I don't like shopping."

We reached the cafeteria and we went to stand in line for food. I went for a tomato soup and grilled cheese. I grabbed a container with milk. I protested when Edward took my plate to the pay desk.

"C'mon Bella, I just want to pay."

"You're not even going to eat your own food. Just let me pay my own food." I made a grab for my plate, but he held it out of my reach. He just grinned and paid for it anyway. He led me to a table while I grumbled.

He chuckled as he pushed the plate towards me. "Don't get all grumpy on me now, Bella. It was just a nice gesture."

"I'm not grumpy," I muttered with a pout and he chuckled again.

I enjoyed the soup and the grilled cheese, before drinking from the milk.

"Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton are in the hospital," Edward grinned. "Carlisle wanted me to let you know."

"Thank you. I'll be going to them this afternoon."

Suddenly, the bell rang. Edward grabbed our plates and brought them away, before walking us to Biology II. Mr Banner told us to work on the assignments from that week.

"How does it work?"

I looked up at his sudden question. "How does what work?"

"The meadow, as you call it."

I turned to him and thought for a moment. "It's not easy to explain. First, I put them in a very deep sleep, a coma of some sorts. As soon as they are in the hospital, I pull their souls into the meadow."

"You pull them into the meadow? Shouldn't you be in it to do that?"

I nodded. "Yes, I do."

"But didn't you tell us you had problems with the meadow?"

"Yes, I have to do it differently this afternoon. I will need to push them into the meadow, which is a lot more difficult as shown a few decennia earlier." I looked at my hands.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"I pushed their souls too hard out of their bodies and wasn't able to bring them back again," I said, ashamed. "But I will do it right this time." Suddenly, I looked up at him. "Would you like to see?"

He frowned. "See what?"

"How it works. Do you want to join me this afternoon?"

* * *

**AN: Will he join her to the hospital? Is it such a good idea to invite him?**

**You will know next time. (And you will know sooner if you hit that review button! XD)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for the reviews! Now there was this question that got me thinking and I would share my thoughts with you on this, so no one can get confused.**

**Of course with Jacob being a wolf, he should have imprinted on Embry already. I am just saying, keep following the story, because it won't always be what you expect it to be ;)**

**Now continue reading...**

* * *

_Chapter thirteen_

"_Would you like to see?"_

_He frowned. "See what?"_

"_How it works. Do you want to join me this afternoon?_

"Yeah, I would like that," Edward smiled.

"There is not much to see, though," I quickly said.

"I don't mind," he said. "I'd love to come, Bella."

"Great," I said.

"So we'll see each other after school?"

I nodded, not knowing what to say. Had it been such a good idea to invite him?

No, no it hadn't.

After the last bell rang, I found Edward waiting for me in the hallway. He was leaning casually against my locker and he couldn't have looked more handsome.

I shook my head for the second time that day. I really, really needed to keep myself focused.

My favourite crooked smile crept onto his face. "Hey," he said stepping aside.

I got lost into his dark butterscotch eyes. "Hey," I said.

I think I stared at him a bit too long, because he raised an eyebrow. "You all ready?" he asked.

I blinked as I looked at my locker. "Erm… just let me get my coat." I opened my locker quickly and almost ripped out my coat, making several papers come out with it. I cursed and kneeled down to pick them up. As I reached for the last paper, I suddenly touched hands with Edward as he had been reaching for it as well. A shock went through our touch and I gasped, clasping my hand to my chest.

He frowned as he looked at my hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I mumbled as I stood up straight. He followed my movement and handed me the few papers he had picked up for me. "Thank you," I said, putting the papers in my locker before slamming it shut. "Let's go," I said.

"Is it alright if I drive with you? I left my car keys with Alice so she could drive the rest to our house."

"Because their usual chauffeur is being kidnapped?" I chuckled. "Sure."

I walked to the crimson red car. I looked beside me and saw Edward had stopped a few steps behind me. I frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Is that your car?" he asked, pointing at my Jaguar XF.

I chuckled. "Yes. Why? The Volvo not working anymore for you after you've seen this beauty?" I stroked the hood lovingly.

He gave me a playful glare, before looking longingly at my car. I sighed. I knew what was coming next. "Here," I called and threw the keys at him. He caught them easily and looked at them strangely. "If you make as much as a scratch, I swear I'll crash that tiny Volvo of yours, Cullen."

His eyes widened. "You're letting me drive."

I rolled my eyes. "Get in already."

He couldn't have been in the car any faster.

At the hospital, we quickly found the room of Jessica and Mike. I asked Edward to lock the door behind us and I threw my coat on a chair. I then checked their unconscious state.

"So how does it work?"

"Well, as you probably can remember, they need to be in there together, _immediately_. They can't go there one by one." I frowned at him. "There won't be much to see."

He shrugged. "You said that before. It still doesn't matter."

I started rubbing my hands together, making my palms glow a red light. "I hope this will work," I said softly.

I went to stand in between their two beds, still rubbing my hands, making the light glow brighter and brighter. As soon as I was satisfied, I placed my glowing hands onto their foreheads.

I knew it was more difficult, but it felt worse than I remembered. I pushed their souls as hard as I could into the Meadow, but it went slow and I got more tired the longer I pushed. I tried to control my breathing while this went on, but when they were almost there, I was gasping for breath. I needed to go on. I couldn't stop. They would die if I did so.

And then it was over.

I slid down the wall, panting nosily. My hands were burning and I felt something uncommon about my body, but didn't know it at first.

_My shield._

I was so tired, that my shield had removed itself from around my body.

A low hiss made my eyes snap open. I met eyes with Edward's black eyes. He was crouched down, ready to pounce.

What was happening to him? Was my blood that bad?

Then something on my hands caught my eyes. I lifted them up as I now found the source of the burning pain in my palms.

_Blood._

My hands were covered in crimson red blood that was seeping from deep gaping wounds.

The door of the room was slammed out of its lock and Carlisle rushed in. He gasped and I saw his eyes turn to coal black immediately, before he stopped breathing. "What's going on?" he asked.

I pointed a shaking finger at Edward, who was still growling softly, shaking with the effort to stay still. He looked at my outstretched hand and suddenly he was gone.

What had I done?

* * *

**AN: I'd love to hear your thoughts on this all!**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Next chapter... whooo... I hope you will like it. Don't forget to hit that review button at the bottom!**

* * *

_Chapter fourteen_

Carlisle took a step towards me, but I lifted my hand. "Give me a minute," I breathed.

I took a deep breath, before letting it out in a deep sigh. My shield snapped back into place and as I breathed over my hands, they glowed a red light and were healed.

"Bella, are you okay?" Carlisle asked as he swallowed.

I nodded. "I am now. You can breathe again if you want to."

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"I used too much energy at once," I answered. "It happened before. I forced myself to go on, while my body couldn't handle it anymore." I looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"I'm alright." Carlisle looked at the open door. "I couldn't say the same about Edward."

I jumped up. "I need to apologize to him," I said as I walked towards the door.

But I froze midway. As my powers were returning to me, a sudden vision filled my head.

_The male hovered unobtrusively behind a tree, his light brown hair and regular features both nondescript. His eyes, though completely still, somehow seemed vigilant. _

_He was looking towards a large building as he sniffed the air, tasting blood on his tongue. As if recognizing the scent, he smiled. _

_He watched Edward emerge at vampire speed from the hospital before crouching down and sprinting behind Edward._

My eyes were huge as I watched the vision play out. "Shit, shit, shit," I mumbled.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I need to get to Edward," I just said and ran out of the hospital as fast as I could.

The wind whipped past my face as I dodged the trees. I followed Edward's spicy scent. I saw a streak of light break through the shadows a few miles ahead. I froze as soon as I reached it.

I walked into an open field amidst the forest with beautiful green grass and flowers in purple, yellow and red. The sun shone here, illuminating all of the colours.

As I stepped into the light, my knees buckled and I fell onto them as I looked around me in wonder.

_The Meadow._

I then saw Edward, lying in the grass a few feet from me. He was sitting up slightly and looked at me with a frown. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I smiled at him apologetically, not needing to say anything. He also smiled, but his smile suddenly disappeared. He was looking at my hands now. I held them up to him to show him I was fine now. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry," we said at the same time. We both chuckled.

"What are you sorry for? I was about to attack you."

"Yes, because I lost control of the situation." I stood back up and walked to him, before sitting beside him, crossing my legs. I was still wondering about the meadow as I sat down and sighed. "This is unreal."

"What is?"

"Don't you see all of this?"

Edward frowned. "Yeah, I come here when I need to think about things."

I shook my head. "No, Edward. This is _my_ meadow. I'm in the meadow and I'm awake."

"And alive," Edward said. "This one won't try to kill you."

I frowned at that. "This one. Of course."

"Hey," Edward said and I looked up at him. "It'll be alright."

I smiled a soft smile. "Thank you."

He nodded. "So, your meadow looks like this one, huh? At least I know how it looks now."

"It's like this meadow, although the colours seem to glow a bit brighter over there." I looked down at my hands. "I wish I could show you."

"Can you?"

I looked up at him. "Can I?" I repeated. I thought for a minute. "No, I don't know. As I told before, I haven't tried it on a vampire. And you are a creature that doesn't sleep." Then I looked at him. "But you could technically walk into it, since…" I trailed off, realizing my mistake.

"Since… what?"

I swallowed. I still hadn't told him and I just couldn't.

"Bella? Since what?" he asked, a soft tone of anger in his voice.

As I opened my mouth to answer, a sudden vision struck me.

_Charlie Swan and his crew were searching through the forest, searching for evidence of the murder that had just been committed. I could see him stop as he saw a footprint in the earth and without the other officers seeing it, he swiped his foot through it, removing it._

_Then suddenly he turned as if hearing something. I could see the movements of a person, who was hiding behind a tree. I immediately recognized his crimson red eyes and his knowing smile._

"Bella? Bella? Bella, talk to me!" Edward was shouting at me. "What's going on? Did you just have a vision?"

I swallowed. "Iraz is in danger."

* * *

**AN: Uh-oh... what's gonna happen now? Let me know about your thoughts, plzplzplzplzplz!**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: It's been a very very very long time, I know. I just haven't had the inspiration for this story anymore. I will try and write some more during this summer, working towards the finish as quick as possible.**

**I hope this chapter will satisfy you and of course, I own nothing!**

* * *

_Chapter fifteen_

The wind hit me square in the face as I ran. I heard Edward's steps behind me as he followed me through the forest. I was in full blown panic as I ran. Iraz was like a brother to me. I couldn't have anything happen to him.

We reached the small clearing I saw in my vision. The vampire was there holding Iraz up by his neck. I tackled the vampire to the ground, making him release Iraz and pinning him to the ground. Edward was immediately behind me.

"You made a very big mistake by coming here, leech," I hissed in anger. Then I noticed it was not the vampire with the light brown hair from my vision, but he had an olive-like skin and black dreadlocks. "Where is your leader?" I asked in confusion.

A sudden movement to my left made me look up. My distraction was long enough for the dark-skinned vampire to launch me into the air. I hit a tree and groaned. There was some pain, but I recovered quickly. I looked up and gasped.

The situation couldn't have gotten any worse.

Edward was in a headlock, held tightly by a woman with red hair. The dark-skinned man was holding Iraz by his neck.

"One wrong move and they're both dead."

I swirled to my left and watched the man from my vision walk into the small clearing. His dark smile gave me the shivers as if he knew something.

He knew something.

"Hello, Marydith. It is Marydith, right?" he spoke.

Well, that was quite the beginning.

Iraz gasped. "He knows," he rasped hoarsely.

I rolled my eyes at him and looked at the man again. I quickly looked into his mind and found his own name. "Hello, James."

His smile widened. "A mind reader, isn't that brilliant? And what is your friend? He is able to change appearances."

"Let him go."

"I don't even think about it," he said. "You know, back in the 1960s I found this man. He smelled delicious and his scent invited me in like no other ever had. And then, when I almost had him, he grabbed me and forced me away. Never had I felt so much strength." He walked slowly towards me. "Then, when I follow him around a bit, I discovered that he wasn't as human as I thought he was." He looked at me. "What are you?"

"How are you so sure that I am like that man?"

"Because I smelled you. Even though I don't smell your blood right now, I still have the memory of your scent fresh in my mind."

"At the hospital."

"Yes. And it was far better than that man back in the 1960s."

"I know what you want!" Iraz shouted. "You're not getting it!"

"Iraz, hush," I said. I turned to James. "What do I need to do to get you to release both of them?"

"What would you do to get me to release both of them?"

I frowned and looked at Iraz and Edward with a pained expression. "Anything," I whispered.

"Anything?" James grinned at that. "Really anything?"

"No, Bella," Edward hissed.

"Anything. I'd go with you willingly, if you'd assure me of their freedom."

"Very well then. We have a deal." James smiled approvingly and held up his hand. "They will be released as soon as we are gone."

I looked at both of them, one more time and they both looked furious. I smiled as I thought about the fact that they could be good friends.

I looked back at James, but didn't take his hand. "Just lead the way, leech."

He grimaced, but began running nonetheless, away from Iraz.

Away from Edward.

* * *

**AN: Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Yes, this went quite faster, but that was because I felt bad for continuing after such a long time with such a short chapter. So here's another one! A bit of action in this chapter, I tried to be as elaborate as possible.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

* * *

_Chapter sixteen_

All the way while I was following the leech, I was thinking about how I left him. He deserved answers. I would make sure that the three leeches had paid for endangering them, before talking to him. They did not know about my abilities.

Not yet.

I followed the nomad, noticing that he was headed towards Quileute grounds. A small smile played on my lips as I followed him. Let's make the company a party.

I send out a telepathic message. _Sam Uley, do you hear me? This is Marydith._

_Yes, I hear you, Marydith. Is there something you needed?_

_I could really use your help. I'm headed towards your area with the three nomads from the northeast. I'm with them as a hostage._

_We're coming._

_Thank you._

"Keep up," I heard the woman said as she passed me to run besides James. Victoria, I remembered.

_We see you. Did you have a plan?_

_Take down the dark guy without making any noise, please._

In fact, I heard them take him down, but if you weren't focused on it, you would have missed it. As soon as there was no noise anymore, I asked nonchalantly; "Where's the black guy?"

Both of them stopped their run, looking behind us. "He was following me," Victoria said.

James sighed. "Stay here, I'll go look." He disappeared.

"Don't move," Victoria said to me.

I held up my hands, smiling. "I won't do anything. But there are other creatures who don't agree with me."

"What are you talking about?"

I smiled. "You'll see. Bye." I waved at her, grinning wickedly as I saw her being taken down by a wolf.

"Thanks again, Sam Uley," I said.

_Should we follow the last leech?_

"Oh no," I said. "He's mine. Go take care of the bodies."

"Victoria? Where are you?"

I looked down at James, grinning darkly. I was sitting in a tree, high above him, just watching him.

As I watched him I silently called for Artemis' powers, goddess of the hunt, but also the wilderness. I helped the trees strengthen themselves and come alive, by letting my fingers brush against the bark of the tree I was sitting in.

I showed it faces, many faces of the victims James had killed. It got angered by the images I showed it and showed its willingness to help me.

_Wait,_ I told it with my mind. _Do you trust me?_

It answered instantly, showing me its confidence in me.

_Now, don't be afraid. I will protect you, no matter what._

At that I let the power of Hephaestus run through me. I felt my body warm up as the power of fire filled my body. I let it join with the trees, without letting it burn their wood. James seemed more than surprised; he was looking around in panic, not seeing an escape route.

Within seconds all trees around me were on fire, except for the tree I was sitting in.

"You should have known better, James," I said. He looked up at me. "You even met an Ether before. And yet you make the same mistake as the first time." I let myself drop from the tree. As soon as I lost contact with the tree, fire whipped through the branch and covering it in a blaze. "But I won't be as merciful."

"I thought you were a mind reader," he frowned, his eyes still shifting around.

"Do you know what I am?" I asked him.

"Some kind of wizard, I guess."

I chuckled without humour. "No. I'm an Ether, an offspring from a God. You have different Gods. Like Nyx or Iris."

"And whose powers do you own?"

I smiled. "Artemis. Hephaestus. Dionysus. Athena." I put my hand against the tree, feeling the warmth of the fire, but of course it didn't burn me. "I'm an offspring of Eros, but I own all powers of Athens."

At that, burning tree branches reached for him. They grabbed his wrists and he screamed in pain. I met his eyes again. "You picked the wrong Ether."

I turned around as more branches covered him, listening to his scream until it died down. A shiver went down my back as I listened to the shrill sound.

I let clouds cover the sky above the forest by using Zeus' gifts, before I let the skies open up. A shower of rain fell down onto me, extinguishing the fire. I touched the tree again, showing it my gratitude. It send me back a similar message.

I looked up at the sky, letting it clear up again.

It was time to wake up again.

* * *

**AN: I'm slowly getting the hang of this again, so expect more SOON.**

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Another chapter for your enjoyment. Beware! This chapter contains details that are of great importance for the rest of the story.**

* * *

_Chapter seventeen_

The run towards the Cullens' mansion was short. It was the first direction I turned in; they would come there first, I had no doubt of that. Otherwise, I could use their phone.

The back door was open and I stepped into the kitchen. Esme was there, her back to me, speaking quickly into a phone.

I cleared my throat to alert her to my presence. She turned and I smiled at her, nodding. In a rush she said, "Yeah, she's here already. I'll see you in a bit. Bye."

She hung up and rushed towards me, enveloping me in a hug. "You had us worried, Marydith."

I hugged. "I'm fine, Esme. You needn't worry about me." We released each other. "And call me Bella, please. I don't ever want to risk using my true identity again."

She nodded. "I understand. It will take a bit before they'll be here. Laurent led them all the way to Phoenix with a false scent."

"Ah. Our last residence. Clever," I smiled taking an apple from the fruit bowl. "Didn't Alice see it was a false track?" I asked, taking a bite from the apple.

"No, they are very good at avoiding her visions. And she can't see you at all, only when you are with someone else."

I nodded, swallowing the bite. "It's an Ether thing," I shrugged.

"How did you escape?"

"I'll tell that when all of them are back. I don't like repeating the same story over and over again." I continued eating my apple, looking at her while she watched me. I could see the trouble in her eyes. I sighed, putting the half-eaten apple on the counter. "Esme, you can ask me everything," I told her sincerely.

"I'm just… I don't understand what you told me about Edward."

I nodded again, looking for the best way to explain. "I will tell you how my gift works. You know about aura's, right?"

"Yes, an energetic layer around someone's body that tells you what the person's characteristics are."

"Well, that's exactly what I see. I see you and you have a brilliant golden glow around you. That glow connects you to Carlisle. In my mind's eye I will always see him standing beside you, because that's how I recognize him as your soul mate, even when he's not here. Except for when you are both in the same room, than I just see the link reaching towards him, binding you together."

She frowned, but nodded. "I think I understand."

I grabbed two oranges from the fruit bowl, using the gifts from Iris to show her a golden glow around both oranges, with a thin string of gold between them, binding them. "This is how I see it. And even if I remove one of them," I explained, reaching for one of the oranges and putting them in the bowl, hiding it under other fruits. A vision of the same orange appeared, still linking to the orange I left on the counter, "I will always see their components. I only have to use other gifts, like reading minds or seeing the future to see who he is and when you are meeting him or if you've already met him." I let the glow disappear. I moved my hand towards my half-eaten apple, making a red glow appear around it, with no connection at all. "This is how I see Edward," I said softly.

"I understand now," she said softly.

I met her eyes. "Esme, you have my word, I will make his life as easy as possible while I am here. I feel so guilty for not knowing how to help him or what to do at all." I looked at the apple, moving my hand towards it. The apple seemed to grow whole again, before it looked like I hadn't eaten from it at all. "It's the only thing I can do."

She swallowed, but smiled anyway. "Thank you. Will you tell me what the colours mean?"

I smiled at that. "Can't you guess what gold means?"

"Wealth?"

I chuckled. "It is true, but wealth doesn't have to come from money. You are truly rich when you own something you can't buy." She nodded and I could see she understood. "And with that, gold also represents wisdom."

"What about the others?"

"Emmett and Rosalie are yellow. I do not quite agree on that if it involves Rosalie, since it represents optimism, but happiness suits them."

Esme chuckled softly. "Rosalie just isn't so bright. But we all love her."

"Jasper and Alice are the most brilliant orange I've ever seen. It represents energy and warmth." I laughed softly and she joined me as we both pictured an energetic Alice almost every second of every day. "Iraz is blue and it tells me he is trustworthy and committed. To what I don't know, but I am sure that that will be his mate. He will meet her in 2028, although he didn't want to hear that from me." I then looked at the apple. "And that's Edward. It tells me he's sensual and very thoughtful when needed to." I didn't say romantic, but this was just another way of saying it.

At that we both heard the front door open and the family burst in. I was immediately hugged by Alice, who was vibrating with joy, making me vibrate with her.

I laughed. "Alice, please, give me some air, will you?"

"Oh no, I won't let you go ever again. We were so worried."

I chuckled. "I know. But I can't tell you about how kick-ass I was if you keep suffocating me."

Then I was free, only to be hugged by Iraz as well. "I knew you'd be alright and still I was worried."

"That's okay, Iraz. I was worried about you, too. You worry about each other when you care about each other."

He released me to look at me. "You're my best friend, you know that, right?"

I smiled and nodded. "Of course I do. As long as you are my best friend, too."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't ever doubt that."

* * *

**AN: I support friendship, because it's not easy to live a life without friends. I'm very grateful for every friend I have and have had. **

**Let me know your thoughts and you can also let me know about some of your ideas any time. My review of inspiration from the last chapter was from MissBookwurm. Thank you so much !**


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: Am I fast or what?**

**I've been editing some chapters, but don't worry, the story is still the same, I only put these ~~~~ between the paragraphs since I noticed it didn't leave a blank line between my paragraphs like I originally wrote it. **

**In this chapter, the wolves are ba-ack!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Chapter eighteen_

"That is so _awesome!_" Emmett shouted as I finished telling the story.

"Wait, I don't understand," Edward interrupted Emmett's outburst. "_How_ did you call the wolves again? With your mind?"

I nodded. "I just project my thoughts into their head, as though it was a thought of their own. The help wasn't needed, but totally welcome." I frowned. "Which reminds me, I still have to thank them."

Iraz rolled his eyes at me. "You are so absurd sometimes."

"I'm just grateful, is something wrong about that?" I sighed, standing up. "I also need to go to the hospital tonight. I want to check on Jessica and Mike."

"Don't forget about our shopping trip next Saturday," Alice grinned evilly.

I groaned, before walking through the kitchen, out the back door.

It was very dark outside and the light of a large fire lead me towards the beach of La Push. I waited in the shadows of the trees as I heard Paul tell a horror story. I grinned evilly as he continued.

"…_The old man walked carefully across the lady's back and reached the other side. Then the woman let go and PING went right back to the other side. She returned to her house.  
Just then the skeleton lady arrived at the gorge. 'I will get you my husband. I will eat you. I want Meat!' She banged on the door of the house. 'Yes. Can I help you?'  
'You are too skinny to eat. You will help me cross the gorge.'  
'Very well I will help you but first you must bring me a drink of water.'  
'Help me now or I'll eat you anyway.'  
'Okay, Okay.'  
With that the woman stood on the side of the gorge and stamped her feet into the ground. She stretched across and grabbed onto the tree. The old woman began to run across.  
'I want meat. I will eat you.' When she was halfway across the woman let go and PING went back to the start.  
'I want meaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...'_"

I grinned wider, before letting my red eyes glow in the dark. "I want meaaaaaaaaat!" I said in a loud, cracking voice while wobbling towards the boys.

Leah screamed, but that wasn't why I burst into laughter right after I said it. Quil, Seth and Jared all screamed, much like Leah, all high-pitched and girly, making me fall forwards in laughter. Jacob and Sam actually laughed with me.

After we calmed down a bit, Sam motioned me to come sit beside him. I sat down on the log and he introduced me to the pack. There were seven of them; Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Leah and Seth. I smiled as I saw Jacob and Embry sitting next to each other. There was some kind of bond between them, but I didn't analyse it at first, since I already knew.

"You here to tell us some better horror stories, Bella?" Jacob asked.

"Not really. Just here to thank you for helping me with those nomads."

"No problem, we like to kick some bloodsucker ass!" Embry said.

Sam shook his head beside me, before looking at me. "Really. No problem at all."

"And I really want to thank you, Bella," Leah said. "Thanks to you I imprinted on Zack."

I frowned. "Imprinted? What's that supposed to be?"

"You don't know?" Paul asked. "A semi-goddess of love and she doesn't know what imprinting is?"

"Imprinting is involuntary," Sam began. "It is a mechanism by which we find our soul-mates. When we imprint on a specific person, we become unconditionally bound to that person for the rest of our lives. It happens the first time we see the human object of our imprinting."

My eyes widened and my eyes were immediately drawn to Jacob and Embry. That's the first time I saw it.

_It was no love bond I saw between them. It was a friendship bond._

I jumped up, walking towards the ocean, turning my back to them. My hands shot into my hair as my head started to ache with the disturbing thoughts that run through them. What was wrong with me? Why were my powers telling me the wrong things?

"Bella? What's up?" Sam asked as I heard him step towards me.

I turned to him, meeting his eyes with my huge ones. "I was… _wrong_?"

"I don't understand Mary. What do you mean by your gift is_ abandoning _you?"

I was pacing in the living room as Iraz watched me from the couch. "_Exactly that! _My gift told me Jacob's mate was Embry, but it turns out the only bond I can see from Jacob, is the _friendship_ between him and Embry. _And _I can't see Edward's mate!" I let myself drop to the ground, holding my face in my hands. "I'm losing it, Iraz. I am."

Iraz sighed and went to me, kneeling in front of me. "The Gods didn't make you the most powerful for nothing, Marydith." He took my hands from my face. "But you can't always be right. Maybe this means something."

"But what?" I asked him in despair.

"How can you expect me to know that? You have to find out on your own."

I rolled my eyes, before standing. "Whatever you say, Iraz. I'm going to the hospital now. Don't wait for me."

"Do I ever?" he chuckled as I walked out.

* * *

**AN: How'd you like that? I know you are all confuzzled right now, but it'll all clear up once the secret will come out, trust me on that. **

**Let me hear your thoughts, plzplz!**


	20. Chapter 19

**AN: Another chapter. I'm very much tensed right now, because the moment you've all been waiting for is nearing and I want to make it as perfect as possible for you all. Probably next chapter already!**

* * *

_C__hapter nineteen_

**EPOV**

"Alice, Bella is probably still asleep. It's five in the morning," I said while I relaxed on my bank, listening to Claire de Lune.

"Keep your head with your music, telepath," she said. "I won't need a ride to school today."

"All right, psychic," I said back.

She left and I listened to some more music. After I removed the umpteenth cd from my cd-player, a soft knock came from my door. "Come in," I said, while looking at my wall of cd's trying to choose another cd to play. Emmett and Jasper came into my room.

"Dude, we need to talk," Emmett started.

"If this is about my love life _once again_, you can walk out that door right away."

"We won't leave and you know it," Jasper said. "This is your opportunity."

"Yeah, you can ask Bella who your mate is. Esme would be so happy to know that you are not lost yet."

I rolled my eyes at Emmett. "Thanks so much for your confidence." I sighed. "I don't want to know. Faith will give me this gift when I'm ready for it. I don't want to ruin that."

"What about Bella?" Jasper asked.

I froze, before turning to them. "What about her?"

"Well, you definitely act different around her," Emmett said.

"And you definitely _feel_ different around her," Jasper grinned.

"Do not," I grumbled. "She's part of another world, stranger than ours. Of course that makes me act different."

"It's not healthy to keep denying everything," Jasper said.

"I really don't care," I said.

"Time for school," Rosalie said irritatingly from the hallway.

They were all silence, but their thoughts definitely weren't.

_Alice wanted you to know that you need to prepare yourself._

I looked beside me and cocked an eyebrow at Jasper.

_I don't really know, she just said that._

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him. This family was out of its mind.

I pulled into my favourite parking spot and we got out, waiting at the car for Alice and Bella to arrive. I saw the redness of her Jaguar XF in the far distance and it parked in a spot at the other side of the parking lot. The doors swung open and both Alice and Bella stepped out.

I stopped breathing.

Bella was wearing a dark blue corset that almost made her skin glow. It hugged her body tightly, showing off her curves together with her tight ripped jeans. She wore no tights under the ripped pants, showing lots of her creamy skin. She wore black Converse heels under it, which made her legs go on forever. Her dark hair fell down in curls and she wore little make-up, making her natural beauty more prominent and I could see from her that she wore black Ray-Ban glasses. With every breath she took, I noticed how her breasts seemed to threaten to spill over the corset.

_Yeah, you really don't have any suspicious emotions around her._

I turned to glare at Jasper. He was grinning at me evilly.

_Wow, look at Bella Swan._

_She's hot!_

_What I wouldn't give to hit that!_

_I'd love to rip those pants a little more and get myself lost into her hot body._

I tensed as an overload of lustful thoughts and fantasies made my head ache. I was longing to rip out all of their eyes for only looking at her.

"Edward!"

I looked up, seeing my siblings and Bella staring at me.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, frowning.

"You're making the crowd a bit… enthusiastic. Too much thoughts." I groaned.

She was still frowning, before she relaxed her face.

_Sink yourself into my mind._

I gasped as I heard her voice, ringing in my head, for the very first time. "I heard you."

She smiled. _Just do it._

"I've never done that."

_Then try it._

I concentrated and let myself be surrounded by her mind. Her mind was quieter than most other minds.

I've never tried letting me sink completely inside someone's mind, but that was because no mind was interesting enough to try it with.

I let out a sigh as the thoughts of the humans left my head and only hers were there.

_Better? _

I nodded at her. "Thank you," I said softly.

The family was watching us curiously, but didn't ask anything. We went towards our first classes. I kept myself deep inside her thoughts, being entranced by her thoughts. It made me feel relaxed, as though I was on some kind of hard drugs.

_Jessica and Mike were very far along in the progress. _She pictured the two students sitting in grass, talking, with broad smiles on their faces. _I think I can wake them up tomorrow already. I have to make a new selection of couples that need to be united. _

Suddenly her mind drifted and I saw the wolves, on La Push beach, illuminated by a large campfire. They were sitting around the campfire, telling stories. I saw Jacob Black and Embry Call. Jacob had a brown glow around his body, while Embry had a grey glow around him. _I was wrong. _This sentence was repeated over and over again.

This went on until third period. That's when she shook herself clear of the thoughts surrounding Jacob and Embry.

_I hope I was also wrong about Edward. It just couldn't be that he…_

Suddenly, she cut me off and I was no longer in her mind. I frowned unhappily.

At lunch, I went towards my family. Bella was sitting there, but as soon as she spotted me, she stood up and went towards the table from Angela, Ben and her other human friends.

I stared at her retreating form, before looking at Alice. She shrugged, her face filled with confusion as well. _What did you do now?_

I shook my head. "Nothing." I put my uneaten food on the table, before walking towards their table. They all stopped talking, except for Bella. She hadn't seen me nearing their table, since she was with her back to me, but she visibly tensed.

"Bella?" I asked.

She looked over her shoulder, but didn't meet my eyes. She _was_ avoiding me. "Yes, Edward?"

"Can I talk to you? Please?"

She sighed deeply, before nodding and standing up. She just walked out of the cafeteria, into the open air. I followed her into the woods.

"Bella, please," I begged.

"What do you want, Edward?"

"I want you to _talk _to me. I know something is wrong. My family doesn't notice, but I do. Since you talked with Esme, she's been sad around me and you seemed to feel guilty for me, somehow. Just tell me."

She whipped around, glaring at me. "You've put me through a hell, you know that, Edward?" She started pacing and I watched her. "You came into my life like a whirlwind, destroying all the confidence in my gifts I ever had. You made me doubt myself, because I can't see your mate. At all. Which can't be because I _always _see their mates. Then you walk into my meadow without any help from my part, making me even more confused. And now I know I was _wrong _about Jacob and Embry being soul mates." Suddenly, her eyes widened as though she realized something. She gasped loudly. "Oh my God."

"What?" I frowned.

Just then her cell phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?" she asked breathless. "Err… Yeah, I will be right there." She hung up and looked at me. "I need to go."

She turned to leave, but I quickly grabbed her hand, spinning her around and enveloping her in a hug. "Thank you for telling me," I said softly.

I released her, but not before I had taken a silent whiff of her hair. It smelled of sweet strawberries. _Stalker_, my mind told me.

She was looking at me, as though she was on the verge of tears. "You're welcome," she choked before disappearing.

* * *

**AN: Was that the realization we've all been waiting for? You'll know next chapter! **

**Hate it or like it? Let me know by clicking that review button.**


	21. Chapter 20

**AN: Another chapter! I was just so excited to write on and update! I hope you like it!**

* * *

_Chapter twenty_

I ran and ran making the wind dry up my tears. The caller had been Esme and it sounded urgent. I was muttering while I ran. "Oh my god," I kept repeating.

_Could it be that Edward…_

The meadow didn't let me in, because I'd met my mate, although I didn't know who it was. The only person's mate that I couldn't see was Edward's.

I shook my head. _Don't you dare. It's not possible._

I burst into the Cullen mansion and sat down at the kitchen counter. Esme was also seated there, and she was playing with an orange.

"What did you need, Esme?" I asked softly.

She looked at me, frowning. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I smiled half-heartedly. "I'm fine."

"Alright." She sat the orange in front of me. "Could you do that again with those colours and show me Iraz' colour?"

I nodded and let the same blue glow from Iraz' aura appear around the orange. Esme began to smile, as though she had invented fire. "I've been thinking a lot about what you told me."

"I guessed something like that," I smiled. "What did you discover?"

"You are not the only one who can see Iraz' colour," she smiled.

I frowned. "Can you also see aura's?"

She chuckled. "No, Bella, don't you see? This colour, this blue you show me, is the exact same colour as his eyes."

I didn't go back to school that Thursday. I ran a very long time, away from Forks, away from _him. _I was so distracted by my thoughts, that my foot caught behind a large rock I didn't see at all, making me tumble to the ground, ending up beside a lagoon. I looked down and saw that my left heel had broken off and I couldn't see it anywhere near me. I growled in frustration and threw my heels off. I ripped my glasses off my head and threw them hard into the lagoon. I ripped off my pants at my knees before stepping into the water. I cupped some water in my hands, washing my face with it.

_The meadow is a mess! You're a mess!_

_I'm in the meadow and I'm awake._

_I can't see myself._

_There must be another way, Marydith._

_It's the exact same colour as his eyes._

I looked down at myself, seeing my red eyes.

Red. Like Edward.

The meadow started acting different since Monday. We saw each other in 1921.

But on Monday we made the first eye contact.

"_Hello," he said in a soft, musical voice._

_I inhaled deeply and looked up, meeting his golden gaze with a soft smile. "Hi."_

My cell phone rang and I hesitated. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Iraz.

"Yeah."

"Marydith! Where the hell are you?" he asked. He sounded panicked.

"Relax, Iraz. I'm fine."

"Alright, you… wait, you are avoiding the question. Where are you?"

I looked around. "I don't really know. Certainly not in Washington."

He sighed. "What's wrong, sis?"

"I'm… I just…" I took a deep breath. "I think I know who Edward's soul mate is."

"Yes, you."

I gasped. "You knew?"

He chuckled. "You are an offspring from Eros, but sometimes you are really ignorant, Mary. I already understood as soon as you told me you couldn't see his mate."

I sighed. "I'm glad you didn't tell me. I would have freaked out."

"Like you do now?"

"That's not… Alright, I am freaking out. I just don't know what to do, Iraz."

"What would you do if you and Edward were two people who were meant for each other?"

"I would let nature do its work or I would help by locking them into the meadow."

"So? What are you going to do?"

"Iraz, I don't know if I can get Edward there. Vampires don't sleep."

Iraz huffed. "Don't make up excuses, Marydith. You own the gifts of Nyx and Hypnos, you can help that. And what about let nature do its work?"

"It may not work. Esme knows, too."

"I'm sure she won't tell him until you are ready for it," he said. "Esme is a good person."

"She could slip," I whined.

"Marydith!" he shouted, angry.

"I know, I know, stop making excuses."

"Take all the time you need, but please be home tonight. I want to be able to help you."

"I will, I promise."

"And Mary?"

"Yes?"

"Don't be afraid to love and to be loved."

I smiled. "I've never been."

* * *

**AN: SHE KNOWS... And I want to know what you think! REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 21

**AN: I hope this answers the question from 'Guest' who asked if the last chapter was the last one. Of course not! We're getting close though. Before you ask, CPOV is Carlisle's Point of view. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Chapter twenty-one_

"You have another problem first."

"What's that?" I sat down beside Iraz on the couch.

"Jessica and Mike. You can't send Edward and yourself into the meadow as long as they are there."

I nodded. "I know that. I'm going to see if I can wake them up tonight. At least the meadow is free then."

"Good. And when will you start?"

I frowned. "I don't know yet. Do you think I should ask him or just do it?"

Iraz shrugged. "That's your choice."

That night, I woke up Jessica and Mike. Their love was already blossoming and I was happy it was going to work out just beautifully.

Alice didn't come that morning, which I was very grateful of. I wore a simple outfit; jeans, blue tank top and black Converse sneakers.

Alice knew.

I was sure of it.

She was just too happy. She's was constantly smiling and it seemed like she was going to burst with energy. I needed to avoid her.

Edward was glancing at her every so often, his face full with confusion at something she thought.

"Good morning, guys," I said, smiling at them, before heading into the school. I went to my locker and grabbed the books I needed, before staring at my own, red-eyed reflection in the mirror.

"Shit," I muttered.

"Forgot your glasses?"

I looked up to see Edward staring at me. "Er… yeah, it seems like it." I sighed and looked around the hallway quickly, it was still quiet. I grabbed my spectacle case, opening it. "Want to see some magic?" I smiled at him.

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Sure," he said.

I showed him the spectacle case, before closing it. I looked at it, barely seeing some red light coming from the lid. When I opened them, a pair of simple glasses laid inside the spectacle case.

"It always amazes me," he said softly as I put on my glasses. I looked in the reflection and saw my eyes flash, before turning brown. I looked at him behind me and he gave me one of his dazzling smiles that made me melt on the inside.

Mike and Jessica weren't at school yet, but the rumour was already spread that they were awake. What can I say? It's a small town.

At lunch, I quickly disappeared outside, hoping to get a few more moments for myself. I went into the forest, close enough to hear the bell if I'd forgotten the time, but far enough to not be found.

At least, that was what I thought.

I was sitting on a high branch from a tree, just enjoying the view, when I heard someone call.

"Bella?"

I looked down to see Edward staring up at me. Of course him, why did I even expect someone else? I smiled at him. "Hey Edward."

"What are you doing up there?"

"Enjoying the view," I smiled. "Come see for yourself."

He climbed up quickly, his elegance never faltering. He sat himself on the branch beside me and followed my gaze. Then he looked at me again. "Are you avoiding me again?" he asked.

"Of course not, Edward. Why would I avoid you?"

"I don't know, maybe you didn't tell me everything yet."

I shrugged, before turning my head to him. My breath caught as I saw how close he was sitting next to me. Our noses were almost touching as I had to look up at him. He was watching me intently, a slight frown on his face, as if he was thinking about something.

As he leaned even closer, I panicked.

My breath fanned across his face and as soon as breathed in the air I let out, his eyes drooped. My eyes widened as I realized I had used my breath to let a sleeping spell enter his body. He began to fall back and I reacted instantly, by letting me fall myself with him and breaking his fall by letting his upper body land on me. I knew he was unbreakable, but it still felt like the right thing to do. It did not hurt me at all.

His eyes were closed by the time we had landed. I brushed a tuft of hair out of his face. He looked so content while he slept, he look of complete peace on his face. I decided then and there that that was the right moment.

**CPOV**

"Dr. Cullen?"

I turned to nurse Giannina. "What's wrong, Giannina?"

"Err… you told me to warn you if a special case was brought in. They are in room 107 as you requested."

I frowned. "Who are they?"

"Well… one of them is your son, Dr. Cullen."

I didn't hear who the other person was as I left her standing there and went up to room 107. Edward was indeed lying there and seemed to be asleep. But why was Bella here, too?

I grabbed my phone, calling Iraz' number but he didn't pick up his phone. As I was calling his number, I noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the right front pocket of Edward's pants. I took it out and saw my name at the top.

_Dear Carlisle,_

_I know you are confused as to why Edward and I are in coma and a part of the special cases you've had in this week. Esme can tell you more about our connection, but I'm sure you understand._

_I trust you that our bodies will be safe while we're gone. We'll be gone a longer time than the other cases, but trust me when I say that it's alright._

_Until Tuesday,_

_Marydith._

* * *

**AN: Next chapter is inside Bella's Meadow. Everything looks like it's all right, doesn't it? Well, I'm just saying; Don't be too happy that Bella is gone for five days. Anything could happen... dumdumdum**

**I only need three reviews to reach the two hundred. Who is going to save me from this burden?**


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: Another chapter. I've been removing, cutting and pasting, because I just couldn't find a way to make it perfect. I hope you'll like it, though.**

**Big thanks to my 200th reviewer Thecullensareawesome50! I was waiting quite long last night to see who it would be, and then I got the funniest review: 'great stoty'. Thank you for making my day!**

**Read on!**

* * *

_Chapter twenty-two_

_I decided then and there that that was the right moment._

I bend down and lifted Edward's unconscious body into my arms. It must have looked quite weird, a girl lifting a boy bridal style, but I really didn't care.

I needed to find his meadow. I did not know if I would succeed into getting us in my meadow at the same time, but I didn't want to take the risk. Being in his meadow would help me get us there without worrying about either of ours protection.

I followed his faint scent and I soon found the real-life meadow. I laid Edward down in the grass, debating on how to get our bodies gone from here as soon as I would be out.

I hoped our bodies would be visible in my meadow. Otherwise I just had to hope that Alice would find them.

I quickly wrote a note, before putting it in the front pocket of Edward's pant, knowing Carlisle would find it.

I sat down, legs crossed and pulled Edward's head into my lap. I again couldn't resist brushing a wisp of hair out of his face. I touched my fingertips to his forehead, breathing in and out deeply before closing my eyes.

I pulled his spirit into my dream world at the exact time I let myself fall into a deep slumber.

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes, seeing intense green eyes stare at me. I frowned and sat up slightly. "Edward?"

"What's wrong?" he asked, frowning back at me.

"It's just… Your eyes. They are… green."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Really? My human eyes used to be green."

"They are beautiful," I said, biting on my lower lip.

He smiled at me and offered me his hand. I accepted his hand and with his help stood up, looking around. We were in my meadow.

No, not anymore.

It's our meadow now.

It was an exact replica of Edward's meadow, only the colours were brighter. I knew that now.

"It's like the real meadow," Edward spoke my thoughts aloud.

"I think it is the real meadow." I moved my hand to the right of us, where our bodies lay. I had fallen forward, my hand still on his face and my head on his chest, while my body was folded over his head. "I need to send them to Carlisle."

"Is that us?" he asked walking to them.

"I wouldn't touch them if I were you. I have no idea what would happen if you'd do that."

He stopped and nodded. I put my hands together, concentrating, before moving them away from each other in a quick move. The bodies disappeared with a red flash of light and I knew they were safe with Carlisle now.

"Where did they go?" Edward asked.

"To Carlisle. He can protect them while we're here." I sat down and patted the grass beside me, motioning him to sit down on my ride side.

"How is it possible that your meadow looks like mine?" he asked.

"It's…" _coincidence. _No, this wasn't coincidence. I was sure of it. "… complicated. Edward, did Esme tell you anything?"

"She didn't actually talk to me, but she was thinking a lot about coloured aura's. And that I was red. Apart from that, I don't know anything. She's good at hiding."

I nodded. "The colours are what I see whenever I look at someone. These colours make me able to see someone's mate. It's how my gift works." I looked up at him. "Your colour is red. Blood red, but your colour doesn't bind you to someone else."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I can't see your mate. I can see everyone's mate, whether they are not born yet, dead, missing or even really close, I always see their mate. Except yours."

"Listen Bella, you really don't have…"

"No, let me finish," I said. "There is a but to the story. I _can _see your colour. But I can't see your _mate_."

"So all you have to do is find someone with the same colour?"

I sighed. This was it. "Do you remember the colour of Iraz' eyes?"

"Blue," he murmured, frowning as it seemed like I was changing the subject.

"His aura is also blue and he will meet his mate in 2028. What colour are my eyes, Edward?"

He stared into my eyes. "Red."

There was a short silence while we stared at each other. "I think that is the way it works with Ethers. I'm not sure, because I can't see my own aura, but it would explain why the Meadow acted the way it did."

"What do you mean?"

I broke our staring, pulling my legs up and wound my arms around my knees. "This meadow is my dream world, which I use to bring couples together. The meadow as I know it, attempts murder to everyone who has made full eye contact with his or her mate and is not here with him or her."

"Is that why you were so cranky on Tuesday?"

I gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry 'bout that. But yes. The meadow tried to kill me that night."

"Because you met me."

I nodded. "Are you upset?"

"No. I feel sorry for you."

My eyes snapped to his in surprise. "Sorry?" I let my legs lower and crossed them.

He looked me in the eyes, grabbing my right hand in both of his. "You've been helping everyone around you fall in love. But you were never able to help yourself."

I sighed, partially in relief that he wasn't freaking out. "Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this, Edward? How long I've been waiting for you?"

He gave me one of his dazzling grins. "About two thousand years?" I pulled my hand back, pulling his left with them to my lap. I traced the back of his hand with my fingers. "I'm glad you kidnapped me and told me."

I chuckled. "I'm just selfish, I guess."

"For what? For wanting to find love for yourself this once? Then I must be worse, because I want it too and I've lived only one-twentieth of your life."

I glared at him, trying not to laugh. "Are you telling me I'm old?"

He frowned suddenly. "I didn't mean… Of course not." I giggled and he caught on, smiling. "Well, the years look good on you, ma'am."

I hit him in the chest playfully and we laughed.

Five days seemed like such a short time.

* * *

**AN: I'm also very grateful that you've been sticking up with me all this time. This story already has 30,953 hits, has been favourited 180 times and has 200 followers! The end is not far away now (just a few more chapters), but we're going to end with a bang!**

**Let me know your thoughts, plz!**


	24. Chapter 23

**AN: Another chapter, hope you'll like it. Lovey-dovey stuff and such!**

* * *

_Chapter twenty-three_

"What about Jacob and Embry?"

I frowned at Edward. "What about them?"

"You were talking about being wrong about them being soul mates."

I fidgeted and looked at my hands. "Err… well, it seems like I accidently confused a friendship bond with a soul mate bond."

He frowned. "How did you discover that?"

"Well, when I went to the wolves to thank them, Sam told me about the imprinting. And that's when I first noticed that Jacob and Embry had different colours."

"Ah, yes. The imprinting. I've heard about that."

I smiled. "My job would be a lot easier if the everyone was able to imprint."

"Wouldn't it be quite boring for you?" he asked.

I shrugged. "At least, no one would have died from my hands then."

"Did you kill someone?" he asked. "I don't believe that."

"Well, it was the very first time I used the meadow. I did not know yet they had to be in the meadow at the exact same time." I sighed softly. "They never woke up again."

Suddenly, I found myself in his arms. "It's not your fault. You didn't know."

I buried my face in his chest. I felt content being here, with him.

"How long have we been here already?" he asked, as he played with a tuft of hair that had fallen in my face.

"Time doesn't really exist here. It passes quicker here than it does there. I would guess we've been here for two days already." I looked up at him. "But we still have time left."

"Good. I like being here with you." He leaned in, brushing his lips against my forehead.

"Thank you," I sighed.

He leaned back. "For what?"

"For being so understanding," I said.

"Bella, I already felt something for you the moment you stepped into the cafeteria." He sought out eye-contact before continuing. "You are beautiful, smart and the most selfless person I've ever met."

I stared into his vivid green eyes, getting myself lost in them quickly. I lifted my hand slowly and he smiled encouragingly. My hand made contact with his cheek and I traced his lips with my thumb.

"I'm scared," I whispered.

"I will always protect you," he said immediately.

"That's not what I'm afraid of," I said. "Do you understand what you'll get yourself into? My world is far more dangerous than yours and it will kill us both if something happens to either of us. I travel a lot and I don't know when or for how long we will see each other. And then there is Iraz, who's…"

He laid a finger on my lips, stopping my rambling. "Stop it right there, Bella. We will figure it out. Don't worry so much."

"But…"

He broke me off by pressing his lips to mine, surprising me. I gasped and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. My hands shot into his wild, untamed hair as we kissed. I don't know how long we kissed, but it felt too short to me.

"I love you," I panted as soon as we broke apart.

**CPOV**

I sighed as I sat in my office, finishing paperwork.

It was Sunday. Edward and Bella had been gone for two and a half days now.

Esme had told me everything. I was overjoyed that Edward and Bella would be together by the time they'd wake up. But I was also concerned. I knew Bella travelled a lot to share her gift with the world. Did this mean Edward would leave us soon, to travel with her?

I shook my head to clear it. _Don't be so selfish_, I told myself. _Edward has been with you the longest of them all._

Maybe that's why I was so afraid of losing him.

I stood up quickly and left my office to find my lovely wife. I needed some support from her.

I found her working in her garden. Alice was with her as they both worked on a bouquet with beautiful red roses.

"Bella will love these once she wakes up," Alice smiled.

"Alice, can you go get a vase for these?" Esme asked.

Alice nodded and went to the house. Esme looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"Do you think Edward might leave when they wake up?" I said softly.

Her face softened. She stood up and wrapped her arms around me. "It's his choice, Carlisle. If he wishes to travel with her, than we will support him in that." She kissed me softly. "Don't worry so much, dear."

We both turned our heads as we heard glass break. I ran towards the house, into the kitchen. Alice was standing there, her eyes wide and looking into the distance with the vase broken into a hundred pieces on the floor in front of her.

"Alice?" I asked.

She blinked once and looked at me, her face filled with horror. "They're coming," she choked.

My expression matched her. "Who's coming, Alice?" I asked, even though I had the feeling I already knew.

"The Volturi."

* * *

**AN: OH NOES! What now? Dilemma! LOL**

**Hope I'll be able to update one of these days. I'm gonna be a bit busy though, practicing my driving skills, hoping I will receive my driver's license on the 8th. Wish me good luck!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	25. Chapter 24

**AN: Ready for more? I hope you are. Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter twenty-four_

**IPOV**

"This is bad. This is real bad," I said, pacing in the living room of the Cullens' mansion.

"It's just, there wouldn't be any problem if they were both awake," Alice told me. "But when the Volturi sees Edward _asleep, _they will see her as a threat."

"And then they will kill us all," I mumbled.

"Is there any way we could reach Marydith, Iraz?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm afraid not. Mary's meadow is her meadow alone and no one can enter it without her assistance." I sighed deeply. "When will they be here?"

"Monday night, it seems," Alice said. "And before I saw our future disappear, they woke up on Tuesday."

"Why would they kill us all?"

"Because we helped her," Jasper said. "They are always afraid for the more powerful ones and she is no exception."

"So we just have to find a way to get them awake," Esme said.

"Let's start with speaking to Marydith," Carlisle said.

"This is ridiculous," I said as we entered their room.

Carlisle shrugged. "You don't know if something works until you try it."

I rolled my eyes at him and went to Marydith's bed. I took her hand.

"Marydith?" I said softly. I looked at Carlisle over my shoulder and he nodded encouragingly. "I don't know if you hear me, but it's important that you wake up as quickly as possible. Danger is coming and we will all die if you won't wake up before tomorrow night. Marydith, we need you." I stared at her face, but knew it was pointless. "I promise I will find a way to get you to wake up."

"We will get them to wake up, Iraz." Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder. "We will work it out."

I was on my night shift, knowing that the next day would be hell. My head and my heart weren't into doing the job, I was just doing it.

I ran every single memory through my mind.

'_The meadow is a mess!'_

'_Not when Edward is there.'_

'_He won't be there until you send him there.'_

'_No, he doesn't need my help. He walks into my meadow as though it's the most normal thing to do.'_

Now how can I walk into her meadow without her help?

I pulled out my cell phone, calling the Cullens' mansion.

"Carlisle Cullen speaking."

"Carlisle, it's Iraz. Do you know where Edward is every night?"

"Most of the time he's sitting at his piano, just staring at the keys. But sometimes he goes outside."

"Where to?"

"I don't know. It's some kind of secret place of his."

"Do you know where it is?"

"I could ask Alice," he said.

"No, wait, I'll talk to her. I'm on my way right now."

I ended the call and threw my steering wheel to the right, speeding towards the Cullens' mansion.

**BPOV**

"What about you? Didn't you get ill?" I asked softly.

"Well, at first my dad became ill, probably infecting us, before dying," Edward said. "And then my mom and I became ill. Once in the hospital, my mom begged Carlisle to save me and this live was the only way he could save me."

I frowned, touching his cheek. "I'm sorry you lost your family like that."

"But I've gotten a beautiful family back for it. And you," he kissed my forehead, before freezing, looking over my shoulder. "Is that Iraz?"

I followed his gaze and gasped when I saw Iraz stepping into the meadow. "Iraz?" I called, but he didn't react.

"Why does he look… grey?" Edward asked.

"I guess he's in your meadow," I said, watching him.

"Marydith?" Iraz called.

"Something is wrong," I said, noticing the look of distress on his face.

"Marydith, you need to wake up," Iraz said, almost begging. "There is danger coming and we are all going to die if you are not awake."

"We're coming," I said, even though he couldn't hear me. I offered Edward my hand, "Are you ready to wake up?"

He smiled and took my hand in his. "I'm always ready if you will be by my side when I wake up."

* * *

**AN: Love it or hate it? Keep hitting that review button, I love to hear what you think of LAR!**


	26. Chapter 25

**AN: Not yet the meeting with the Volturi, that will probably occur in the next chapter. Thank you for keeping up with me. I'm very nervous for my driving test, but I still have two days to practice!**

* * *

_Chapter twenty-five_

I chuckled. "You can open your eyes now, Edward."

He smiled with his eyes closed. "Nah, I think I'll just sleep for a bit longer."

"You can't sleep without my help," I reminded him. He sighed, before opening his eyes and smiling. "Hello, Sleeping Beauty."

"I could say the same," he said before leaning up to kiss me.

We were interrupted when the door opened. Carlisle, Alice and Jasper came in and greeted us.

"Iraz was right," Jasper said.

"He told us there was a danger coming," Edward said.

"The Volturi is coming," Carlisle said.

I felt Edward stiffen behind me. "Who is the Volturi?" I asked.

They shared a look and Edward nodded. "We'll see you at the house."

The three of them disappeared and I looked at Edward questioningly. He shrugged. "They left me to it," he said, before taking my hand and leading us out of the hospital.

"So who are they?" I asked as soon as we are outside.

"They are a very large coven of vampires, the largest and most powerful one. They enforce the laws of the vampire world."

"Laws?" I snorted.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, we have laws. Hunts must be inconspicuous, attention should not be drawn, newborn vampires must be trained before freed. In other words, we are not allowed to expose ourselves to humans, unless we have the intention of changing them or killing them."

"How many of them are there?" I asked.

"Well, the family itself only consists of 5 members. Aro and his wife Sulpicia, Caius and his wife Athenodora and Marcus."

"That's not that big," I frowned.

"No, but they do have a guard. Aro only allows the ones with the best of skills to join the guard. There are ten members of the guard as far as I know."

We reached the Cullens' mansion and stepped inside. The family was gathered in the living room. Iraz hugged me and whispered a "Missed you" in my ear.

"You are wrong, Edward," Alice said. "When they arrive the coming night, they will be here with 32 of them."

Esme gasped. "We won't stand a chance."

Alice looked at me. "They know you are here. They are curious, but also completely terrified by what you are. The chance that it will end up in a fight, is enormous."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll go have a talk with Sam tonight. I'm absolutely sure of it that the wolves would like to help us."

"Even then, they are still with more," Jasper said.

"Marydith counts for fifty," Iraz said.

"Yeah, we finally get to see some Bella action!" Emmett cheered, earning a slap across the back of his head from Rosalie.

I chuckled and looked at Edward. He winked at me, making me blush. He chuckled before kissing my forehead. "Love you," he murmured against my skin.

"Mmmm, me too." He gave me a playful glare. "I'm going to La Push."

I ran off, but as I reached the kitchen, I felt my hand being grabbed and I was pulled back. I crashed into Edward's chest. "Didn't you forget something?" he asked.

"Not that I know of," I smiled.

He growled and leaned in to nip at my neck. I moaned. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Ugh, yes," I breathed.

He travelled his kisses up until he reached my lips, kissing the corner of my lips. I tried to turn my head, but he kept his lips on the corner. "Okay, I love you," I said impatient causing him to chuckle before kissing me deeply. He continued his assault until he pulled back suddenly. I stared at him as he stopped breathing, his eyes closed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He opened his eyes and I gasped as his coal black eyes stared at me. "You're thirsty."

He swallowed and nodded. "I think I need to go hunting tonight."

"How can you… Can you smell my blood?" I asked, checking my shield.

"No, but I felt your heartbeat and I remembered the smell."

I frowned and touched his cheek. "Go hunt. I'll go to La Push and we'll see each other after that."

He leaned his head into my hand and nodded.

"Let me guess. You need another favour?" Sam chuckled.

"I'm afraid so, but this is much more serious. I need you there."

Sam nodded. "Go on."

I told him about the Volturi. We were at La Push beach with the rest of the pack, all of them in human forms.

"But I need you all to stay hidden at first. This Volturi coven is dangerous and could cause a threat to you all."

"I understand," Sam said.

"When are they going to be here?" Embry asked.

"Tonight. A little before midnight, when a thunder storm will hit the city."

"We'll be there," Paul answered for him.

School that day was interesting. Edward and I walked into the school, hand in hand, and that caused quite some rumours to appear.

I was still scared. If there was one thing I'd worry about during the meeting with the Volturi, it's Edward's safety.

_He is my only weakness._

"You really think so?"

I looked up from my locker to see Edward frowning at me. I must have forgotten that I let him inside my mind again.

"Yes, Edward."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

"It's not only a negative thing," I said, touching his cheek. "I just care enough about you to want to protect you."

"You love me," he smiled.

"You love me, too." I kissed him softly.

* * *

**AN: I probably won't update until after my driving test, which is on Wednesday, but I promise you I will try to update ASAP after that.**

**Let me know what you think, plz!**


	27. Chapter 26

**AN: Sorry it took so long guys. My driving test went horribly wrong; my examiner never showed up because of a huge traffic jam.**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter, still no real action, but that will definitely occur next chapter.  
No matter what.**

* * *

_Chapter twenty-six_

The end of the day came far too quickly and I knew Edward was a nervous wreck. He had me all wrapped up in his arms, while we were seated in the Cullen's living room.

"So the wolves are joining us but will stay hidden until they're needed, Iraz will stay close to us and you'll be taking the front line?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. "That's about it."

"I want to be front line with you," Edward said while his chin rested on my shoulder.

I turned my head slightly. "Remember what I thought this afternoon?" I asked him. "You are my only weakness. They are not allowed to know that."

He rested his forehead against my shoulder, sighing. "I want to be there with you."

I placed my right hand in his hair, burying my fingers in it. "You'll be there with me. Of course you will. You'll be the only thing I'll think about."

He inhaled deeply and pressed his lips against my shoulder. "Thank you."

_I'm so happy they found each other. They are adorable. _I heard Esme sigh in her thoughts.

_This is boring._

_Paul, could you please just shut up. They're not here yet._

_It wouldn't hurt for them to hurry up._

I sighed deeply. "They'll arrive at the third crash of thunder, Paul," I said into the wolves' direction. "Keep hanging on."

Soon the sky started to rumble and at the third crash of thunder we all stared expectedly at the other side of the field.

First three men in black cloaks stepped onto the field. They were closely followed by two females in equally black cloaks. About five feet behind them, 27 more black cloaked figures stepped onto the field.

"Welcome, Aro," Carlisle spoke from beside me.

I looked at him, with a sigh. He rolled his eyes at me and stepped forward.

As if on cue they all removed their hoods. Aro had a long black hair, his eyes were red, the same as the others around him, but the colour was clouded, milky. Caius looked pretty much the same, only his hair was snow-white, his shoulder length hair almost the same colour as his skin. Marcus looked a lot more like Aro, with his black hair.

"Carlisle, my friend. It's been too long," Aro spoke.

"I agree. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

I stifled a laugh at Carlisle's absurdity. I stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's enough, Carlisle. We shouldn't take advantage of our guests' patience." He nodded and stepped back, to stand at Esme's side again.

I stepped forward. "Good evening, Aro. My name is Marydith."

He stepped forward again, waving off the guard who was about to follow him. "It's lovely to meet you, beautiful Marydith." He held up his hand for me to take. "Would you do me the honour?"

I smiled. "It won't work." I stepped forward anyway, knowing he wanted to see for himself. I slid my hand into his.

I watched his face as his eyes closed, almost immediately opening again. He smiled. "Fascinating," he said.

"Guess what I thought when I first met a vampire," I grinned. "Now, let me show you the real deal." I opened up my mind to him, only showing him what I wanted him to see as he closed his eyes once again.

In a matter of seconds, he opened his eyes again. "An Ether? How interesting. And how many of you are there?"

"Not many, a lot of them decided not to be reborn. I'm immortal."

"And very powerful, too. Mmmm, this could be a problem."

I folded my arms and frowned. "It doesn't have to be a problem. You know I don't have any bad intentions." He opened his mouth to object, but I held up my hand. "No, we're not going to agree on this, I can see that. Just go and discuss this with your brothers."

His eyes seemed to narrow but he stalked off towards his family anyway. I stepped back towards the Cullens again and started to take in the Volturi family some more.

Only two wives. But they're all bonded. Marcus' wife, Didyme wasn't there.

"Carlisle," I whispered. He stepped towards me. "Where's Didyme?" I asked him.

"Didyme was killed by Marcus' brother, decades ago."

I frowned at him. "Really? That's interesting."

"Bella?" Edward called from behind me.

I turned to him and opened my mind to him instantly. _Marcus has seen our bond. He has the gift to sense emotional bonds and now he's telling Aro._

I turned to the Volturi and saw Marcus whispering something in Aro's ear while his eyes shot from me to Edward. Aro grinned evilly.

That couldn't be a good sign.

* * *

**AN: See you next time! And let me know your thoughts. Please.**


	28. AN no update sorry

**Hey guys,**

**Really felt bad for leaving you hanging here, so I just wanted to give you an update on what was going on.**

**I failed my driving test, but I'm going to redo it.**

**I am in my exam year, so it's been like ****_realy _****busy, which is the main reason for me not updating yet. I really don't know when I will be updating again, but let me promise you this: I ****_will _****finish this story. I just don't know when. I'm sorry to say this, but I really think finishing my education is more important than my finishing my fanfics.**

**I'm so sorry for this guys and I really hope you will stick with me! If not, I totally understand...**

**XOXO SM-62**

**ps. I will delete this AN as soon as I'm ready to update again**


	29. Chapter 27

_Chapter twenty-seven_

"Aro, you don't want to fight us," Carlisle spoke, stepping forward suddenly.

He surprised me with his sudden action and I let my mental shield shoot out until it surrounded him together with the rest of the family.

"I would never ask you to fight for me," I told him. "You know it's unnecessary."

Carlisle looked over his shoulder. "We fight for our family, Bella."

An impatient growl ripped through the air from behind us. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Join the party, boys," I called.

I didn't turn to see the wolves step into the clearing, but watched Aro's eyes widen momentarily. I felt one of them nudge me in the arm and looked beside me to see Jacob standing beside me. I lifted my hand to the fur behind his ear and let my nails run through it. He let out a rumbling noise and lifted his head back into the Volturi's direction.

"Oh no, he certainly doesn't want to fight us," I grinned. "But I can see, Aro, when you don't like someone, you want them dead." I tapped my chin. "Mmmm, this could be a problem."

Aro's eyes narrowed at me. "Get ready to fight, brothers and sisters. I won't let someone that powerful live against us," he hissed.

I shifted my gaze to a spot in the grass. Fire shot up from the ground below Jane and Alec and they both let out pained cries as they tried to get out of the flames. The fire stung to their clothes and the pained screams filled the clearing.

I lifted my gaze to Aro and I smiled at him.

At that hell broke loose.

The Volturi started their movement towards us. The wolves responded earlier than we did, sprinting to them to meet in the middle. Growls ripped through the air and the Cullens and Iraz moved quickly after the wolves.

I was still smiling at Aro, neither of us had moved from our spot. Our gazes held as we had a sort of competition inside the confinement of his thoughts. I was sending him memories of my life, my 2000 years of life, knowing it would be too much for his brains to take, but he was fighting me with everything he could. He had a strong mind, but I kept up my attack at his thoughts.

He always wanted to know everything, didn't he?

It seemed to take forever and I could see a small frown forming on his face. I could still make up the growls around me, but I knew the family and the wolves were fine and kept my concentration aimed at Aro.

At last, I broke down the wall around his mind.

I could see his eyes roll into the back of his head as he literally had a mental overload from the memories I filled it with. His brain shut off and his body fell lifelessly to the ground.

I took in the scene around me as soon as Aro dropped to the ground. I looked around and about to see countless of corpses, heads and body parts on the ground. Emmett was holding Demetri as Rosalie twisted his head off his body before dropping him on the ground. The wolves were biting off heads and arms in their battle.

My gaze shifted to Edward as I saw him twist Caius' neck. His eyes met mine, but my eyes were soon drawn to Marcus who neared him from behind.

"Edward!" I screamed and ran, but I was too late.

Marcus grabbed him from behind, grabbing his jaw. Edward's eyes widened as Marcus applied pressure, his neck cracking as his head came loose from his neck.

* * *

**AN MUWHAHAHA cliffy. I know you don't like it, which is exactly why I did it. **

**I really want to thank you all for keeping up with me and I promise to try and update ASAP!**


	30. Chapter 28

**AN: Hello Everybody!**

**I'd say I'm sorry for leaving you like that last time, but I'm not :P**

**Guys, this is the last chapter!**

**A very emotional goodbye will follow at the end of this chapter, hope you'll like it!**

**BTW sorry for the shut down, I was confuzzled because I called chapter twenty-seven twenty-six... -_-"**

* * *

_Chapter twenty-eight_

"_Edward!" I screamed and ran, but I was too late._

_Marcus grabbed him from behind, grabbing his jaw. Edward's eyes widened as Marcus applied pressure, his neck cracking as his head came loose from his neck._

"Marcus, wait!" I shouted. "I know where Didyme is!"

Marcus froze, his hands still on Edward's jaw. Edward's eyes were still wide and he let out a moan of pain as I saw the large crack, running from the left side of his neck to under his chin. "You're lying," Marcus said. "Didyme is dead."

"She's not dead, Marcus. Please, let me prove it to you," I said, holding up my hand to him.

His grip on Edward softened, but Marcus didn't release him, doubting me.

"Let me show you," I begged.

Marcus released Edward with one hand, holding it up. "Show me."

I stepped forward and grabbed Marcus' hand. I showed him visions of Didyme, how Aro made sure she couldn't remember anything, how she was taken away from Italy and how she now lived in central Alaska.

Marcus staggered back, the connection broken and Edward fell to the ground. I caught him and laid him flat on the ground. He groaned as I did so.

"Shhh," I hushed him. "I'll help you." I put my right hand to the damaged skin on his throat. He winced, but kept still. I let his tissue knit together quicker and within a few minutes, the wound was completely healed. "How do you feel now?" I asked.

"Much better. Thank you."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he answered, a large grin on his face.

I stood up and turned to Marcus. "I don't know how, but you seem to have broken your own bond with Didyme. Maybe to spare yourself from grieving. I don't know. But you did."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I forgive you," I answered. "Now go to her. She doesn't remember you and her memories will not be restored, so you might want to think about starting all over again." I met his eyes. "Don't ruin this."

He nodded and ran.

I looked around. The fight had died out and the Cullens were busy burning the corpses of the Volturi. Carlisle came towards us. "You alright, kids?" he asked.

I looked at Edward. "We're alright," I answered. "How about you?"

"No losses and no one hurt on our side," Carlisle answered, smiling.

I stood up and held my hand up to Edward, helping him to his feet.

"We'll never have to worry about the Volturi again," Emmett said, hitting Jasper's fist with his own.

Long hours after the battle, Edward had taken us back to the meadow.

_Our _meadow.

"I can't believe how this one can be so much more… beautiful," I said.

Edward chuckled, stepping into the sunlight with me. Immediately the sun reflected on his skin, making the meadow sparkle around us. "It's real, that's why." He sat down amidst the colourful flowers, making grass creak.

I sat down beside him. "True." I looked at him. "You do realize I need to leave soon, don't you?" I asked, a frown upon my face.

Edward lifted his hand, massaging my ceased brow. "I realize that. And I don't know what the rest of my family will do, but I'm coming with you."

"I'm glad," I said.

He grinned. "And I'm very happy you feel that way." He leaned in, his lips brushing against mine. "But do you know what would make me even happier?"

My eyes closed. "Tell me," I spoke, our lips still touching.

"Marry me."

My eyes shot open and I leaned back, my eyes wide with surprise. "What?"

His eyes bored into me, any trace of humour gone. "I've waited a very long time for you, Isabella Marydith Swan. Please, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"How very human of you," I chuckled. "Of course I will marry you, Edward."

His face broke out into a huge grin and he pulled me to him, kissing me deeply. My arms went around his neck to pull him closer, responding to him just as eagerly.

"_The world is ours to take now! There's no one to stop us!"_

I froze against Edward.

_A man with dark hair and intense red eyes was standing before a large group of vampires, all red-eyed. His mouth was curled into a dark smile as he spoke to the group._

"_The Volturi is gone, finished off by a clan of animal drinkers." Sounds of disgust erupted from the crowd. "There are no rules anymore, we can kill as many and as often we can! Let's celebrate this!" The group cheered._

_A new image appeared. New York looked like a battlefield. Screams were heard. Chaos. Blood._

_So much blood._

_It was never enough._

"Bella?"

My eyes opened to see Edward watching me, concerned. I looked down, frowning. "Seems like killing the Volturi wasn't a very good idea after all." I stood up.

"Where are you going, Bella?" Edwards asked from the ground. "What did you see?"

I looked at him, still frowning. "We need to leave as soon as possible. It seems like I gained a new task."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Cleaning up the mess that the Volturi left." I turned and started walking away. "Are you coming to Italy?" I asked over my shoulder.

Edward appeared beside me and I halted. "Wherever you go, I'll come with you. Never doubt that."

I smiled and he grabbed my hand. "I know. I love you."

He kissed my forehead. "I love you, too. Let's go"

My name is Isabella Marydith Swan, the Ether of love.

And this is how I found love for myself.

The End?

* * *

**AN: It was amazing to write this story! I'm still very sorry for letting you wait so long now and then. **

**I like to thank everybody who managed to stay with me. I hope you found it worth it. Hopefully I manage to work on my other stories, Natural Beauty and Living in the Dawn. **

**And maybe, just maybe, I will write a sequel to this story. **

**You never know.**

**I love you guys! Thanks for reading!**


	31. The future for this story

Hey guys! This short author's note is not meant to give you guys any false hope or anything, but to tell you something.

I'm going to adapt this story a bit and send it as an original story to a publisher. A friend of mine advised me to do this and I just wanted to let you guys know.

I'm not sure if this story will remain on the internet, if that's even allowed, but I'll try and keep it up in the air as long as possible so you can enjoy it as much as you can.

Thanks for all the support guys! It's thanks to you that I'm ready to take my writing to a new level!

Lots of love,

Sam(arium62) ;P


End file.
